Taming the Beast
by Reyoki
Summary: Link's inner wolf is driving him mad. So much so, that he has become a threat to his own quest. When Ganondorf takes him into the desert to tame it, the Dark King finds he may have bitten off more than he can chew. Re-working plot. Will update when done
1. Beginning in the End

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. I only own a copy of the game.

**WARNING: This fic contains spoilers for Twilight Princess! If you have not completed the game and do not wish to have the story ruined for you, PLEASE do not read this yet!! Wait until you finish the game first ****J**

**WARNING II: This fic contains yaoi, death, foul language, and sex. If any of these things offend you in any way, do everyone else a favor and click the BACK button… Thank you.**

**Opening Memo:**

First, I would like to thank you for choosing to read my story. This is the first one I've written for FanFiction, and I'll admit I am a bit nervous going into this. Now, I know you're probably thinking that I'll just all of a sudden stop writing for several months, but that is just NOT true! I've written out my complete plot line already, now I just have to give it content! Please bear in mind that even though this is a Ganondorf x Link fic, that doesn't mean they'll be going at it like rabid bunnies right from the off. In fact, it's going to be a few chapters before they do. So, my advice to you now is that if you want Ganondorf x Link sex right away, go read a one-shot. Now, without further ado about nothing, let us begin this story.

* * *

**Link**

I felt my body slowly be put back together after I had passed through the warp. It was still hard getting used to the feeling of being ripped apart by the twilight every time I went through a portal, only to be put back together on the other side. I was now back in front of the Twilight Palace, having just watched Midna rip Zant to shreds… literally…

"So Ganondorf was just using Zant to help him return to the world of light…" Midna said floating transparently beside me. "I guess now we know the true nature of the barrier over Hyrule Castle… He's in Hyrule Castle, I'm sure of it… Princess Zelda is in great danger! We must return to the world of light and hurry to the castle!" (1) She returned to my shadow, leaving me standing in front of the steps of the Twilight Palace with Twilight Citizens gazing at me strangely.

The staring of the citizens of Twilight wasn't what was making me uneasy, however. What had me glancing over my shoulder every few steps was the fact that I could still hear the violent voice of The Wolf in the back of my mind.

Ever since my encounter with Zant at lake Hylia, I've been able to hear it. The Wolf scares me, not only for its ferocity, but also because I have no control over it. I thought defeating Zant would make its voice disappear, but I was wrong. I was dead wrong. The Wolf was still there, and now it seemed to be stronger than ever, as if Zant had only been holding it back.

"It's almost time, Hero," I heard him say in the back of my mind. "As soon as we leave this realm, your time is up." I could hear him chuckling, which sent shivers down my spine. His laughter was worse than the ethereal laughter of the Poes.

The Wolf had been plotting something since the first time I heard him speak to me in my mind, and I didn't like the sound of it. Every time I tried to ask him, he would snarl at me and make me black out. I would wake up some time later in a different place from where I had been, with no clue how I'd gotten there. I had asked Midna about it, but she would just roll her one visible eye and tell me to stop wasting time.

I stepped onto the warp point back to the world of light, and blacked out the moment I was whole again on the other side.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

I laughed when I saw that now familiar dark twinge return to the Hero's eyes. I had noticed that darkness in him the last time he had visited Princess Zelda. Speaking of the Princess, I turned my gaze from the enchanted fire I had been watching the Hero in to look at her, chained to the pillar I was leaning against.

I cupped her pale chin in my hand and forced her to gaze into the fire. "Do you see it, Princess? Your precious Hero in being consumed by Darkness. What do you think would happen if I offered for him to join me in conquering this pathetic kingdom?" I asked her, smirking.

Fear flashed across her delicate face for a moment before she shook her head violently to free herself from my grasp. "No, Link's not like that! He would NEVER join the likes of YOU!" she yelled, doing her best not to sound intimidated by the thought of it.

"You mean like how I would never be able to escape from the Twilight Realm?" I suggested with a malicious smirk. "Just look at him there, Princess. See how he strides so confidently with that sword in his hand? Do you see how his eyes, once so carefree and innocent, are now narrowed in search for anything he can slice to ribbons? Oh, he would indeed join me, my dear princess. He would because he has tasted the power of darkness. He knows light can fade, but that darkness is everlasting. Believe me, Princess, he will join me in my conquest if I ask him to."

She gazed into the fire at the Hero once more. His face was twisted into maniacal pleasure as he sliced though a moblin just outside the gate into Castle Town. I saw a single tear fall from her face as she lowered her head in defeat.

My smirk turned into a grin when I saw another tear fall. "However, I can also tame the dark beast that lurks inside him," I said quietly to her.

She whipped her head around to look at me with pleading eyes, as if I had become the Hero come to rescue her. "What will it take? What must I do for you to do that? Just name it. I'll do ANYTHING!" she said hurriedly, like a prisoner begging for her life, which is what she was.

"You don't have to do anything, my dear sweet Princess. Simply let me keep your darling little Hero, and I'll not only tame his inner beast, but I shall leave your precious kingdom for good," I said calmly, gazing at the Hero. He was crossing the bridge into town now.

The Princess gasped, as if I had asked for her own life. The castle shook as the barrier I had set over it shattered into a billion pieces. She looked at the image of the Hero, his eyes burning with a lust for battle and bloodshed, and uttered a single word.

"Agreed."

* * *

**Wolf Link**

I caught the small, impish form of the Twilight Princess as she reverted to that form after using her ancestors' power. Rain began to pour from the skies as she gazed up at me with her visible large, fire-like eye. I gave her a loving smile and she returned it.

"Are you ready, Link?" she asked, floating in front of me once again. I nodded and unsheathed the Master Sword, the legendary blade that was meant to banish dark forces like myself. Well, so much for that…

I opened the door to the courtyard, ready to slice and dice my way to the throne room, when I saw the Dark King Ganondorf standing right there in the open waiting for me. My heightened sense of smell told me it was no illusion, but the real thing.

"Welcome, Hero," the Dark King said, grinning. I let out a feral growl and charged at him. The fool just stood there, not even drawing his dark blade against me. I knew for certain I was going to slice him in half where he stood… until I felt something get strapped around my neck.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

The Hero's body fell, his dark side writhing in pain from the collar I had strapped onto him. I watched in mild amusement as he clawed savagely on it, trying desperately to remove it. If the Hero weren't mute, the air would have been filled with his screams of agony.

The collar was meant to suppress the powers of the Hero's dark side and force it into a state of dormancy. It was designed not unlike the chains those damned sages had forced upon me when they thrust me into the Twilight Realm. However, the best part about this particular collar was that whoever wore it had to obey my every command, and I was the only one who could remove it.

The Hero's body fell limp after a short while longer, and soon he would awaken as his former naïve self.

* * *

**Link**

I awoke to the feeling of rain splattering on my face. I was vaguely aware that I had something around my neck, but what confused me more was that I could no longer hear the sinister voice of The Wolf in my mind.

I did, however, hear Midna come out of my shadow and start arguing with someone. "What did you do to him?!" she yelled. I felt her lay her head against my chest and I opened my eyes.

I was lying on my back in the middle of the courtyard in front of Hyrule Castle. The barrier had disappeared, and the sky was filled with thunderously dark clouds.

I sat up slowly and wiped some of the rain from my face. "Link!" Midna shouted and put her tiny arms around me as best she could. I smiled warmly at her and patted her head.

There was a laugh not far to my left, jarring us from out little moment. I felt the color drain from my face when I looked over and saw the Dark King standing there with his head thrown back in laughter. Midna glared and growled at him as I grabbed the Master Sword from the ground beside me. "Do not move, Hero," Ganondorf commanded, and I found myself obeying despite myself.

"By Royal Order of Princess Zelda herself, the young Hero there now belongs to me in exchange for a truce between us. Step aside, Twilight Princess, and allow me to leave with my newly acquired 'pet' there," the Dark King said with a grin that showed his pointed canine teeth.

"Impossible! Princess Zelda would NEVER agree to such outrageous terms!" Midna shouted, her fluorescent hair floating upwards like it had before she killed Zant. The front door of the castle opened, revealing Princess Zelda. She walked out to the center of the courtyard, where everyone was now standing, staring at the ground the entire time.

"Princess Zelda!" Midna exclaimed. "Princess, Go back into the castle! Link-" Princess Zelda held up her hand, interrupting Midna. "Link shall go with Ganondorf. We made a formal agreement that "In exchange for the Legendary Hero Link, the Dark King Ganondorf shall leave the land of Hyrule- with the exception of the Gerudo Desert Province- until the death of Princess Zelda Nayru Agamemnon." I'm sorry, Midna, but it is exactly as King Ganondorf says," Zelda said, reading the agreement from a formal document with the royal seal on it.

Ganondorf walked over next to me and put one of his large hands on my shoulder. "Thank you again, Princess. I hope you enjoy our little bargain as much as I will. Now, let us leave, my little Hero. We wouldn't want to go back on our treaty," he said, nudging me towards the Castle Town gate. We didn't get very far, however, because… well, I passed out from shock.

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you very much for reading! I would really appreciate some reviews, even if they're flames! I take everything into mind when I'm writing, so any suggestions you have would be much appreciated as well! I'll try to have the next chapter up within a couple of days!

**(1) This is really word-for-word her speech right after you defeat Zant. I went back and played through the game again to make sure I got it right.**


	2. Firey Sands

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. I only own a copy of the game.

**WARNING: This fic contains spoilers for Twilight Princess! If you have not completed the game and do not wish to have the story ruined for you, PLEASE do not read this yet!! Wait until you finish the game first**

**WARNING II: This fic contains yaoi, death, foul language, and sex. If any of these things offend you in any way, do everyone else a favor and click the BACK button… Thank you.**

**Opening Memo:**

Once again, I would like to thank everyone for reading. All the support is absolutely wonderful! This chapter is dedicated to kidkilla, who was my first reviewer! No lemony goodness yet, but it is coming in later chapters! Trust me, I'll let you know when it's coming!

* * *

**Ganondorf**

I caught the Hero before he hit the ground, shocking both princesses behind me. I couldn't really blame him for passing out. After all, the poor kid had just been told he was going to be my pet from now on. I picked up his light, slightly underfed form and positioned him over my left shoulder. His head bobbed around on my back as I left.

To say I was unwelcome in Castle Town would be an understatement. As soon as someone caught a glimpse of me with their dear Hero slung over my shoulder looking like nothing more than a corpse, complete pandemonium broke out. By the time I reached the fountain, the town was all but deserted except for a few stray dogs.

I left the city without a since word. As soon as I was across the bridge, it was raised to prevent me from returning. It wouldn't have done much good if I really wanted to go back, however. I called my horse as well as a hawk. The hawk arrived first and it perched atop my right arm.

"Fly to the Gerudo Fortress in the far region of the desert and give the guards a sign that their king shall return soon," I said to the bird, receiving a clicking of its beak in reply to show it understood. I released it into the sky, watching as it flew East towards the Desert Province.

My black stallion came galloping to me from the Northern Field. When he stopped in front of me I stroked his mane and placed the Hero gently on his back. "Well, my old friend, let's go home," I said as I mounted him. It took me a few minutes to shift the Hero into a position he wouldn't fall from. I had to settle for a bridal position in the end, since he was unconscious. I opened a portal to the Western Desert, which was impossible to get to by other means, and rode into it, holding my new pet close to my chest.

* * *

**Princess Zelda**

I fell to my knees as soon as Ganon left with Link over his shoulder. Midna floated beside me with an incredulous look on her face. I knew she was going to have a million questions for me, and I was prepared to have an answer for every singe one of them.

"Princess, how could you do such a thing?!" she half-yelled. I looked up at her and shook my head. "Midna, you didn't see the look in his eyes. You didn't see that darkness looming there. I saw it, and I knew that I had to get him away from Hyrule. He looked like a madman, the way he took such pleasure in slicing through his enemies. The joy with which he tore through them, it frightened me… Midna, I had no choice!" I screamed, tears falling freely now and mixing with the rain.

She put a tiny hand on my shoulder and looked at the ground. "You're right, Zelda… I didn't see it… I thought he was just accepting his fate… but, seeing the way he leapt into battle with Ganondorf, I could see then that there was something wrong," she said forlornly. "But you know, now that's Ganondorf's problem." She looked at me again and gave me a fanged grin.

I smiled back and nodded. "Yes, you're right. He is no longer a danger to us, and neither is Ganondorf as long as I live. This treaty proves it," I said firming my grip on the newly-formed document.

"Midna, you may stay at the Castle until we find a way to lift the curse that has been put upon you." "Thank you, Princess, but I must decline. There is some business I must attend to elsewhere, and I can't think about myself until that business is concluded," she said floating a short distance from me and looking up at the dark sky. "Oh, but of course. Do forgive me, Midna. Once your business elsewhere is concluded, however, my offer shall remain. Good day to you," I said as I stood up and turned to go back inside out of the rain.

* * *

**Midna**

'_That fool Ganondorf thinks he can steal Link right from underneath me? Well, he'd better guess again. My sweet little wolf will teach him not to mess with the Twilight Princess!' _I thought to myself once I head the castle doors shut behind Princess Zelda. "Oh, Ganondorf, you have no idea who or what you're messing with," I said with a knowing grin.

* * *

**Link**

The feel of the hot sun bearing down on me was uncomfortable, and I could feel the bumpy movements of the horse beneath me galloping. I didn't want to open my eyes since the sun was bright enough with them closed. The arm around my shoulders tightened, making me feel more secure, and- wait, arm?!

My eyes shot open and I found myself staring up into the face of the Dark King Ganondorf. He looked down at me and smirked. "I see you're finally awake, Hero. You've been unconscious for the past the and a half hours, and I was beginning to worry," he said, looking back out in front of us. I brought a hand to my brow to block out some of the sun and saw we were riding through the desert on his midnight black stallion.

"We are going to my home, Hero. There, you cannot and will not escape from me. Or at lease, nobody ever has," the Dark King said with an evil laugh. I felt something stir inside me for a brief moment, but then it faded, and my head throbbed slightly.

I must have flinched or something, because I felt the Dark King shift me in his arms a little. "Don't worry, my pet, I'll make sure you're treated properly. I take very good care of my property, and having become such, you should feel relieved," he said with a tone that could _almost_ be described as loving.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

I felt him shift uneasily in my arms. He was looking out over the vast expanse of desert in front of us. The sun beating down on us wasn't much of a problem for me, but I could easily see the sunburn developing on his fair skin. I had to get him out of the sun soon, unless I wanted my Hero extra crispy.

Half an hour or so passed before we came across one of the caves set into the mountain we were traveling along. The caves had been there since before anyone could remember, probably made by the first travelers to the desert many centuries ago. "We are going to rest in that cave for a while, Hero. You are sun burnt, and probably dehydrated as well," I said gesturing towards the cave we were approaching. The Hero simply nodded and wiped his sweaty brow.

I stopped the horse when we were almost at the cave entrance. "Don't try to escape when I let you off the horse. We are in the Western Desert now, and you would certainly die before reaching civilization of any kind," I said moving my arm so he could easily slip off of the horse when he was ready. He nodded in response and slid off, stretching when he landed in the hot, soft sand. I dismounted my steed and patted his neck. He whinnied and shook his head, bits of sand from the journey falling out of his coat when he did. "Come, Hero," I commanded as I walked into the cave entrance, and sure enough, the Hero followed.

* * *

**Link**

I couldn't have disobeyed the Dark King even if I had wanted to. I felt compelled to do his every bidding, like a loyal little puppy dog. I was grateful when I entered the cave to find it much cooler than outside, even if it was still hot. There wasn't much to the cave, except for a fire pit and a pile of rough-looking blankets towards the back.

I sat on one of the rocks close to the fire pit and rung the sweat out of my green hat. I was surprised at how much moisture dripped out of it. Putting my hat back on, I reached my hands down to my neck, feeling the collar that was around it. I felt all around it, but I couldn't find any sort of clasp or buckle that fastened it together. It was almost like it had been fitted to my neck while it was being made.

The Dark King was standing in front of me now with a bottle of water in each hand. He held one out to me and I took it reluctantly. "It's not poisoned. I told you, I take care of what belongs to me, and that includes you now, Hero," he said sitting down beside me.

I scrunched my nose slightly at being called 'Hero'. I had never liked being called that. I reached down into the dirt and wrote something, then nudged the Dark King for him to read it. He looked down and read, "Don't call me 'Hero' please? Well, alright, I'll just call you 'my pet' from now on." I suddenly wished I had never even mentioned it, and gulped down the water in the bottle.

We stayed in that small cave for a while before the Dark King said we were leaving. He told me to go outside and wait by his horse, and I did. He came out a few moments later with one of the blankets from inside the cave.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

When I thought he had rested enough, I stood from the rock I was sat on and ordered him to wait outside. Once he was gone I walked over to the sleeping area and examined all the blankets we had there. I picked out the most comfortable one, which was white with red trim, and went outside.

My pet gave me a strange look, eyeballing the blanket, making me chuckle. "Get on the horse, and you'll see," I said to him. He did as I commanded, of course, and I mounted my stallion so I was sitting behind him. I draped the blanket over him, creating some shade and mild protection from the heat. He nuzzled into the soft fabric of the blanket, and I could almost feel him smiling at it, making me smile as well.

Grabbing the reins, I felt him tense under the sudden feeling of my arms surrounding him. "I'm not going to hurt you, my pet, so just relax. We should reach my fortress before nightfall if we don't stop again," I said gently to him. This seemed to calm him some, even if it was just from the collar I put on him.

* * *

**Link**

This part of the journey wasn't so bad. It was hot still, but at least I didn't have the sun beating down on every part of me that wasn't covered by my tunic. The Dark King's heavily-muscled arms surrounded me, like chains that kept me bound to him. This though depressed me, but it also made me feel secure. _'At least he hasn't tied me up and made me run behind the horse,'_ I thought to myself. I could feel the sun zapping the energy out of me, and I soon fell asleep in the arms of Public Enemy Number One.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

He slumped backwards slightly, and I could hear his breathing become slow and rhythmic. I glanced down and saw him peacefully sleeping in my arms, slumped back against my torso. _'Well, this certainly is interesting. Perhaps taming him won't be as hard as I had imagined it would be,"_ I thought to myself with a bemused smirk.

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you all again for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one should be out within a few days to a week, so be sure to check!


	3. Desert Fortress

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. I only own a copy of the game.

**WARNING: This fic contains spoilers for Twilight Princess! If you have not completed the game and do not wish to have the story ruined for you, PLEASE do not read this yet!! Wait until you finish the game first, okay?**

**WARNING II: This fic contains yaoi, death, foul language, and sex. If any of these things offend you in any way, do everyone else a favor and click the BACK button… Thank you.**

**Opening Memo:**

Things are starting to get interesting in this chapter! No lemon yet, though. I do want Ganondorf and Link to get to know each other a little before they get it on. For those of you who don't know what that's called, it's called a relationship. Now, on with our story.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

I saw the guard towers come into view as dusk approached, meaning we were almost to the fortress. I saw a red flare go up, meaning the guards had seen us. I took a hand from the reins to fire one of my own magic flares into the air, only mine was a deep violet, the color of royalty. A small cloud of sand soon emerged from the direction of the fortress, and I nudged my pet awake.

* * *

**Link**

I was shaken from my dreamless slumber and I yawned, stretching and arching my back against whatever I was leaning against. There was a deep laugh behind me, and that's when reality chose to slap me in the face. I felt the color seep from my face as I straightened up where I was seated in front of the Dark King.

I heard the sound of hooves on sand in the distance and took out my bow, drawing an arrow from my quiver at the same moment. "Put those away, my pet. It's merely our escort to the fortress coming to greet us," the Dark King said behind me. I did as he commanded and glared into the distance, still wary of what was to happen to me.

Six female warriors, all clad in red desert armor, came galloping towards us on white stallions that were not unlike the Dark King's black one. We came to a halt a short distance from them and they closed the gap. The one that seemed to be their leader bowed on her horse towards the Dark King. "Lord Ganondorf, news of your return to the desert has brought great joy to us, your people. Please allow us six of the Royal High Guard to escort you back to your palace," she said, her eyes never once leaving the Dark King's.

He nodded and the six women moved into a formation surrounding us in a tilted star pattern so that we could see straight ahead without having to peer around anyone. I noticed a couple of them staring at me, making me blush and pull my hat down a little further on my forehead out of embarrassment.

We reached the large front gate of the Gerudo Fortress in no time after that, and as soon as the gate opened we were met with cheers and whoops of joy like heroes returning from war. The Dark King said something to the head guard that I didn't quite catch and suddenly I found myself lifted from his horse to hers, the blanket I had draped over me falling to the ground in the process. I looked to the Dark King questioningly and he said, "She's taking you to where you'll be staying. Be a good little pet and don't try to escape. Do what she tells you to, and I'll stop by in the morning to see how you're doing."

With that, the guard turned from the Dark King and we rode off towards the castle while he stayed with the festivities. "He must really like you, boy. Usually his pets stay in the same building, away from him, but you get to stay in one of his personal rooms. What'd ya do to get special treatment like that, eh?" she asked me, to which I only shrugged. She looked at me strangely and said, "What's the matter with you? You not feeling good or something?" I let out a silent chuckle and traced some words on her hand. "Oh, you can't talk. That must be why Lord Ganondorf likes you so much. Well, jump down and I'll take you to your room," she said with a grin behind her veil.

She led me along several corridors, making so many twists and turns I wasn't quite sure which way was up when she finally stopped in front of a door three from the end of one of the shorter corridors we'd been down. "This is the room you'll be staying in. Don't even try to wander around out in the halls, because you'll get lost before you can say 'Desert Fever' I guarantee it," she said unlocking the door with a set of keys I swear she didn't have a moment before.

Stepping inside the room, I could feel that something was off when I saw how bare it was. The bed in the corner had no blanket on it, only a small pillow that could hardly even be called that. There was a small bowl on the bed that looked filthy. There were no windows, and the only door had just slammed and locked behind me.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

The feast celebrating my return was grand. My tribe definitely knew how to have a good time, even if they were all women. The head guard returned to me and let me know my new pet was confined to his quarters for the evening. "Excellent, Amanasu. Now, grab a goblet and join the festivities!" I said handing her a goblet filled with wine. The celebration lasted well into the night, and dawn had nearly arrived when I sent everyone away to rest.

I stumbled drunkenly down the corridors of the castle, searching out my pet's room. When I did find it, I opened the door to find him nowhere. This sobered me instantly, and I could feel my anger rising. If it had not been so quiet in the room, I would have missed the faint sound of someone sobbing in the corner by the bed.

I slowly walked over to where the sound was coming from only to find my pet sitting in the corner with his knees tucked to his chest, back shaking with his almost inaudible sobs. He must not have noticed me come in, because I knew he wouldn't let me see him this vulnerable on purpose. He was, after all, the Legendary Hero.

I cleared my throat and he stopped sobbing instantly, his body going rigid. He turned and, when he saw me, pulled the Master Sword from its sheath. His eyes were red and puffy and he still had tears running down his face, but his expression was one of anger and loathing, and it was directed towards me.

* * *

**Link**

A torch lit in the wall when the door closed, most likely by magic, and I fell to my knees. What in the world had Princess Zelda sold me into? I crawled over to the corner behind the bed between it and the wall and just broke down. I could hear the faint sounds of the celebration outside and it made me sick to my stomach. No, wait, that was from having not eaten for several days. My stomach made a savage growl that reminded me an awful lot of The Wolf, making me shudder.

I don't know how long I sat there sobbing, but the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me made my body freeze. I recognized the voice, and it infuriated me. I sprang to my feet and drew the Master Sword, hatred for the Dark King coursing through my veins.

For a while, we just stared at one another. Well, he was staring, anyway. I myself had my eyes set into a hard glare, daring him to say or do something. My gut betrayed me and let out another fierce growl of hunger, only this time it was painful, causing me to double over from it and drop the Master Sword. I felt the Dark King's massive hand on my shoulder, but I swatted it away before another shot of pain in my abdomen caused me to black out.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

Once again, I managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Without the weight of the Master Sword and his shield, I could finally feel just how desperately underweight he was. I stripped him of his tunic and chain mail shirt, leaving him only in a lightweight tunic and his leggings, showing how his bones were almost poking out of his skin. "Oh goddesses, what's happened to you?" I asked, cradling him like a newborn babe.

The trip to the infirmary was al long one with the shifting corridors. The sun had risen by the time I got there, and I was thoroughly exhausted. I slammed open the door, disregarding the light glare I received from one of the attendants as I stormed off to my private healing chamber in the back. I gently laid my pet down on the soft bed and called for Mishka, the Grand Healer.

Mishka entered the room and gasped when she saw the state my little pet was in. She checked for a heartbeat and turned to glare at me. She was one of the few people that could get away with such. "Lord Ganondorf, what have you done to this poor boy?! He's dehydrated, undernourished, and overall looks like death incarnate!" she wailed at me, gesturing him wildly for emphasis.

"Mishka, I wasn't the one who-" I started to say, but she cut me off. "Oh, right, and I'm supposed to believe that! I'll fix him up for you, but it's going to take a couple weeks with the condition he's in. Now leave me to my work and get some rest. I heard all the ruckus from the festival, and if I know you as well as I think I do, you've probably got a hangover starting by now," she said glaring at me lovingly. I nodded and said, "Could I have a moment alone with him, though? I won't kill him, Mishka. I just want to tell him something, even though he probably won't hear me."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, please. Whatever you can say to one of your little pets, you can say in front of me." I growled and said, "Fine, but you'd better not repeat it to anyone if you value your life. You can always be replaced if I see fit to it." She gave me a curt nod and I leaned over my little pet's diminished form.

"My sweet little Link, I'm so sorry for what you've been put through. I swear that once you're well again I'll make sure you're treated properly. Hell, I should have done that before I even brought you here. Link, please get well soon. I haven't watched over you all the time you were in Hyrule just for you to give up on me now…" I said before giving him a tender kiss on his dry, cracked lips. Mishka mumbled a "Hmm…" and I left without another word to sleep off the developing hangover from the previous night's festivities.

* * *

**A/N**

Yes, I know this was slightly shorter than the other two so far, but I've been working on it all day for you guys! I felt like I should end it here because if I let this chapter go any further it'll be two or three times longer than the other two by the time I get to another point where I'd feel like ending it. I love reviews, so please submit them for me! Ciao!


	4. Quick Recovery

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. I only own a copy of the game.

**WARNING: This fic contains spoilers for Twilight Princess! If you have not completed the game and do not wish to have the story ruined for you, PLEASE do not read this yet!! Wait until you finish the game first, okay?**

**WARNING II: This fic contains yaoi, death, foul language, and sex. If any of these things offend you in any way, do everyone else a favor and click the BACK button… Thank you.**

**Opening Memo:**

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad people are reading and checking my grammar. I only just graduated from High School a few weeks ago, so my writing skills still leave something to be desired. This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, since I luffles them all!

* * *

**Link**

My head wouldn't stop aching, and my body felt like lead when I awoke goddesses know how long later. I let out a sigh-ish groan and rolled over onto my side. "He must really like you, boy," a voice said in front of me. I opened my eyes to see one of the Gerudo women sitting in a chair reading a rather thick, dusty old book.

I gave her a confused look, which turned out to be the wrong thing to do. A fresh surge of pain rang throughout my skull and I clutched it firmly. She probably saw that since she put her book down and handed me a cup of water. I drank it gratefully and smiled at her, the water helping some.

"You don't have to be shy, boy. I won't tell anyone what you say to me. It's part of my job as Grand Healer to be sworn to secrecy of my patients," she said taking the cup and setting it on a table beside her. I nodded and grabbed her arm. She looked almost frightened for a moment before I started tracing words into her hand.

"Oh, I see. You're a mute. 'What happened?' Well, a few days ago Lord Ganondorf stormed in here with you looking like death and demanding I heal you. I have to tell you, boy, I've never seen him so worked up about anyone. When he left he looked like he was about to-" she said, but was interrupted by a very deep, commanding voice from somewhere past the head of the bed I was laying on. "About to what, Mishka?" the Dark King said warningly. The woman sitting in front of me, Mishka I assumed her name was, looked down at the dusty floor and said, "Nothing, Lord Ganondorf." "Good."

He walked over to the bed and ripped the sheet off of me, making me realize just how naked I was. I felt a blush sear my cheeks as I curled up to try and cover myself. A spark of what I could only guess was anger flickered in the Dark King's eyes as he looked me over. His gaze gave me shivers, and it made me want to simply shrink into nothingness from fear.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

By the goddesses, he was beautiful. A spark of lust flashed through me, but I got it under control. I let my gaze take in every inch of him, from his messy dark blonde hair to his surprisingly flat feet, which were tucked close to his nicely curved, supple ass. Tearing my gaze from my naked pet, I nodded to Mishka. Whatever spells, potions, and remedies she had been using were working.

"I see you've been doing your job well. He's not on the brink of death anymore, and he seems to be healing rather nicely. As soon as he can stomach solid food I want him sent back to his own quarters, understood?" I said sternly. "Yes, my lord," she said quietly. She knew better than to get smart with me when others were around. I let out a low growl of satisfaction and turned to leave, my cape floating almost ominously behind me as I slammed the door closed behind me.

I returned to my bedchamber and locked the door behind me with a sigh that turned into a groan. "Damn, that boy is going to be the end of me," I said kicking off my boots and meandering over to my bed. I still couldn't stop thinking about how helpless he looked in that bed, curled up into a defensive position with that adorable blush spread across his cheeks. Oh, goddesses, and his hair! It was like the shifting sands of the desert with the way it was trounced about this way and that!

I could feel myself becoming hard just thinking about him and groaned as I fell backwards onto my large bed. I could still smell his sweet, light scent in my nostrils, like the wafting scent of sweet pastries set out to cool in the kitchens. "Damn, I have to stop thinking about him or it's going to drive me mad!" I snarled at myself.

I stood up and rang for one of my servants before unlocking my bedroom door. She arrived soon after with a bow and a smile, as usual. "Yes, Lord Ganondorf?" she asked in her sweet, childish voice. She was a fairly young servant, and she always lightened my mood with her overly cheerful disposition. "Tell one of my harem girls to come here at once. It doesn't matter who, just make sure she gets here as fast as she can," I said from my bed.

"Yes, my lord," she said and bowed out of the room, closing the door gently behind her. I let out a sigh and massaged my forehead. "This is more than I bargained for when I brought that boy home with me," I said staring at the canopy above my bed.

* * *

**Link**

I flinched when the door slammed and snatched the sheet back up over myself. Even with the meager coverage it provided me with, I could still feel his criticizing glare eating away at me. I couldn't stand being so bare in front of anyone, especially someone I had been trained to hate and have killed by this point. A hot tear fell down my cheek and I clutched tighter at the sheet.

"Oh, come now, it wasn't that bad," Mishka said running her fingers through my hair gently, relaxing me a bit. "He really does care for you, ya know. If any of his other little 'pets' get sick, he just throws them into the jaws of the desert. The fact that you're here instead of there shows that he's fond of you, and that's something to be proud of… not many of us are able to say something like that." I looked up at her and she was staring at the ground, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

She closed her eyes and gave me a goofy grin. "Well, I'd better get back to work on healing you! If I don't, he'll get mad and yell at me again," she said before getting up and walking over to a cabinet. I sat up slowly and gazed over at the cabinet. It was filled with all sorts of jars, burlap sacks, and things I couldn't even begin to identify. After looking through a few sacks and jars, she pulled out a familiar-looking blue jar I could identify as a blue potion.

She filled the cup from before with the potion and dropped some pills into it, making it fizz and bubble slightly. She handed me the concoction and I eyed it warily. She saw this and chuckled. "Those were nutrition tablets. They react that way to blue potion because of the calcium in them. Drink that, and you'll be well enough to have some soup by tonight," she said before leaving me alone to drink the fizzing blue serum.

I pressed the cup to my lips and was about to tip it back when the voice of The Wolf said in the back of my head, "I wouldn't drink that if I were you." _'Why not?'_ I asked him through my thoughts. "Who knows what she really put in there? She may have said they were nutrition tablets, but it could have been some kind of poison. If they were simple nutrition tablets, do you think it would be fizzing like that?" The Wolf said, noting how one of the larger bubbles had just burst into more fizz.

He did have a valid point, though. I certainly didn't want to die with the last significant memory to have being the feeling of the Dark King raping me with his eyes. I shuddered at the though and tossed the cup aside where it fizzled until it seeped into the dust on the floor. To hell with their tricks! If they were going to give me anything to eat or drink from now on, they were going to have to try some first! They wouldn't kill themselves just to get rid of me, I was sure of it.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

I lay there under the large, heavy blanket of my bed with the harem girl beside me. This was the only thing these girls were really good for; sex. She was cuddled up against me with one hand on my shoulder and the other gently tracing patterns on my bare chest. We had finished a short while ago, and I was more frustrated that I had been when she arrived.

"Leave," I grumbled. She kissed my jaw and retrieved her clothing before leaving, closing the door behind her. I sat up and let out a frustrated growl. It wasn't that the sex was bad, it was just that I kept thinking about _him_ with every thrust and every little motion. Damn it all, the wanted him so much.

I got out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes from my wardrobe. A shower would clear my head. Yes, a nice cold shower. I didn't even bother to put on a towel as I walked to the bath house. Hell, it wasn't like these damned women hadn't seen me naked before anyway.

* * *

**Link**

I didn't hear The Wolf after that. It was strange, though, him being concerned for me like that. Usually he didn't seem to give a damn. I sat there wondering about it for a while until there was a knock on the door and Mishka came in holding some parchment and a quill with an ink well.

"Well, I'm back! I brought you something to write on so we could have at least some sort of conversation," she said handing me the parchment, ink, and quill. I nodded and scribbled something on the parchment immediately. "Well, that was fast. 'What the hell was really in that cup?!' I thought I told you that already! It was blue potion and a couple nutrition tablets! Why? Did it taste funny?" she asked looking for the cup.

She frowned when she saw it. "Oh, I see how it is. You don't trust me. Well then, maybe I should get Ganondorf in here to feed it to you. I'm sure he'd be thrilled," she said with a touch of hurt and malice. I winced at this and shook my head before writing something else down.

"You want me to drink some first? Well, okay. Not like it'll hurt me to get some extra vitamins in," she said fixing up another cup of the fizzing stuff. She showed it to me as being the same stuff from earlier and took a swig of it. She sighed and licked the fizz from her lips dramatically, handing me the rest of the cup. She'd drank about half of it, and I smiled at her. I drank the rest of it and she fixed another cup of it for me, since she'd had half of the first one.

"Alright, now that you've had some of that you should be feeling better in no time. Then you can go back to your own room instead of staying here in the infirmary," she said ruffling my already messy hair. I scribbled a 'Thank you' on the paper and she laughed. "You don't need to thank me, little one. If I didn't take care of you, Ganondorf would have kittens. So, is there anything you need? He'd throw a fit if you were uncomfortable," she said with a grin.

I thought for a minute and wrote something down on the paper. Mishka nodded and left to get it, leaving me alone. It wasn't long before she came back with the belt from my tunic, which had my supply bags on it. I reached into one of them and pulled out an ocarina I'd made back when I still lived in Ordon Province.

"Oh, you play?" she asked curiously, sitting in the chair beside the bed again. I nodded with a smile. "Will you play something for me?" she asked. I nodded again and thought about all the songs I'd ever played, trying to figure out one to play now. I eventually settled on one that I swear I'd heard when I was around Princess Zelda. **(1)**

When I finished playing, I looked over and saw that Mishka was asleep. I let out a silent laugh and stretched my stiff muscles. Just as she had said, I was feeling better already, and I was ready to get out of bed.

I didn't want to wake Mishka, so I silently slid out of bed and put on my undershirt and leggings, which were folded up on the table next to the bed. I opened the door and peeked my head out. Seeing nobody, I walked into the next room. There were a few more beds in this room, some with their sheets rumpled and some smooth and pristine, almost begging to be messed up. I opened the other door and was greeted with an empty hallway. There didn't seem to be anyone intent on stopping me, so I decided to do a bit of exploring.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

I came back to my bedchamber feeling refreshed and ready for a nice meal. The sun had nearly set, and soon the evening meal would begin. I was about to open my door to go down to the dining hall when there was a knock from the other side. I opted not to open it, but sat in my favorite dragon skin chair before bidding the person on the other side to enter.

It was one of the guards from the Northern Wing, and I could tell by how nervous she was that she didn't bring good news. She gave a deep bow of respect before speaking. "Sir, I am afraid I bring you bad news," she said slowly, trying to stay calm. "I could tell as much from your behavior. Now, tell me what has happened or I shall have your tongue cut out for withholding information," I said in a serious, yet calm voice.

She gulped and shifted on her feet before speaking again. I almost didn't catch it because she spoke so quickly. "Sir, your new pet has escaped from the infirmary and we have no idea where he is!" she yelled quickly before dashing out of the room, as she was well to do. I felt anger building up inside me, and let out a roaring cry of rage before grabbing my sword and storming over to the Northern Wing to look for him. I'd be damned if he was going to escape right from under my nose.

* * *

**A/N**

Once again, thank you to everyone who read! Keep those reviews coming, because they're the things that keep me going! Well, that and pepperoni pizza rolls. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow afternoon, but if it's not you'll have to wait until Monday since I can't use the computer on weekends.

**(1)** Zelda's Lullaby from Ocarina of Time


	5. Punishment and Prizes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. I only own a copy of the game.

**WARNING: This fic contains spoilers for Twilight Princess! If you have not completed the game and do not wish to have the story ruined for you, PLEASE do not read this yet!! Wait until you finish the game first, okay?**

**WARNING II: This fic contains yaoi, death, foul language, and sex. If any of these things offend you in any way, do everyone else a favor and click the BACK button… Thank you.**

**Opening Memo:**

You guys have no idea what your reviews have done for me! To be honest, this story is turning out better than I had hoped! Updates may be a bit more sporadic now that the initial adrenaline rush of the whole "I'm writing again!" thing is starting to wear off. Oh, lot of violence in this chapter, just to warn you now. If you've been paying attention, you could probably guess why.

* * *

**Link**

It had taken me all of five and a half seconds to get lost. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the hallways were moving or something. The farther I went, the more lost I became. What's more was that when I tried to go back the way I came, the hallways weren't the same as before.

I must have been wandering around for nearly an hour before I remembered what Rusl told me to do in situations like this. "_If you ever get lost somewhere, it's always best to stay where you are and wait for help. Someone's bound to notice you're missing and come looking for you after too long,"_ I remembered him saying. Taking that advice to heart, I opened the door closest to me and went inside. They had to check these rooms sometime, after all.

When I looked around the room my jaw dropped. Somehow I had managed to end up in that same nearly bare room I had first been brought to. I laughed my silent laugh and went over to the bed. I pulled on my chain mail and green tunic, but couldn't find my hat anywhere. I couldn't find the Master Sword or my Hylian Shield either. I crawled under the bed to check under there, but to no avail. When I crawled back out the other side I was greeted by a very pissed off Dark King.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

I had been searching for the miserable little whelp for over an hour when I saw a door that had been left ajar in the Winding Halls. Just as I stepped into the doorway I saw two very familiar flat feet scurry underneath the bed. I walked to stand a few feet from the bed and felt my anger flare up anew when my new little pet came crawling from under the bed in his hero clothes like he was ready to leave.

"Going somewhere, pet?" I questioned him. His face paled and he scurried back under the bed like a bad child, as if that would keep me from him. I picked up the bed and tossed it to the far corner of the room where it landed with a violent 'CLANG!' He scrambled to get to his feet, but I caught him by the ankle and sent him sprawling to the floor.

He clawed at the dust and dirt, trying desperately to escape. A fanged grin crept onto my face as I dragged him off the floor and pinned him against the wall by the scruff of his neck. I leaned in close to his delicately pointed ear and said, "So, you think you can escape me? Well, we'll just see how you escape from a seclusion cell in the dungeon!"

I released my hold on his neck, but grabbed his frail wrist before he could run off and started dragging him towards the Eastern Hall where my personal dungeons were. The further down we got, the colder it was. Ten floors down, the farthest we could go, I dragged him to the farthest cell on the right and shoved him in. He fell to the ground and I sneered at him. I snapped my fingers and the chains in the cell sprang to life, binding his wrists and ankles to the wall and floor.

He was silently screaming something at me with tears streaming down his face, but I didn't want to bother with him at the moment. "You are going to stay there, in that cell, until I return. And when I return, I'm going to break you, slowly and painfully. I will not kill you, unless I come back to find you missing once again. If you're not here when I return, you had better pray to the goddesses that I never find you," I snarled at him, rage still coursing violently through my veins. He hung his head with a nod and I left, closing and triple-locking every door on my way out.

* * *

**Link**

I didn't understand why he was so angry. Sure, I had left the infirmary, but he never said I had to stay there. He had only said not to escape, and by that I thought he meant escape from the fortress as a whole. He hadn't even let me try to explain, and now I was chained to the wall in a dungeon cell. I could swear sometimes that the guy's bi-polar.

It didn't take long for the dungeon's freezing temperature to seep through my clothes. I couldn't wrap my arms around myself or curl up into a corner for warmth since was shackled to the middle of the back wall. I shook and shuddered from the cold. I could even see my breath. It would only be a matter of time before I would catch hypothermia, I just knew it. Suddenly, cold fire erupted in the pit of my stomach, sending waves of ice through my veins and making me black out once again.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

The evening meal had caused my anger to subside greatly, and I realized I should have let my little pet explain himself before throwing him in the dungeon. I rose to leave and the women closest to me bid me good night as I left. I opted not to return to the dungeons first, but rather to give Mishka a good scolding for letting my little pet escape.

When I reached the infirmary, I saw a great deal of commotion in front of my healing chamber. Investigating further, I saw three attendants trying to wake Mishka from a very sound slumber. One of them saw me and said, "Lord Ganondorf, something's wrong with Mishka! We've tried everything short of an electric shock, but she simply won't wake up! It's almost like she's under a spell!"

I shooed them back into the other room and inspected Mishka again. I could definitely feel the remains of some powerful magic at work, but I had no idea where it could have come from. That is, until I saw the wooden ocarina sitting on the bed. I picked it up to examine it and felt the same type of magic surrounding the ocarina that I felt around Mishka. None of the women knew how to play such an instrument, let alone channel magic through one, so that only left one person to be the culprit.

With my anger renewed, I stormed down to the dungeon where my little pet was being kept. When I arrived, I found him sleeping in his shackles. Wait, no, he wasn't sleeping… he wasn't breathing!

I tossed the ocarina aside, rushing into the cell. His lips were blue and had tiny ice crystals on them from when he was breathing earlier. Crystallized tears had frozen his eyes shut, and his face was ice cold to the touch. I snapped and the chains that bound him fell limp, releasing him to fall just as limply into my awaiting arms. I felt for a heartbeat, and almost couldn't hear it.

Starting to panic, I wrapped him in my ever-present cape and began to give him mouth-to-mouth. I had to get his breathing going again.

He began to respond after the seventh time, and I nearly flew back out of the dungeon with him in my arms. I went to the first warm place I could think of; my bedchamber. The fire was still going from earlier, but I had to rekindle it with a fire spell.

My little pet was shaking like a recently struck gong, and I had to get him warmed up. I unwrapped him from my cape, which had already become cold, and once again pulled off his green tunic and chain mail. I held him close to my warm body, wrapping my arms around him. His heartbeat started to regulate after a while, while mine slowed down after the adrenaline rush wore down. I fell asleep with him in my arms, just thankful that he would be fine until morning when I could see to him properly.

* * *

**Link**

I was surrounded by a strange, comforting warmth. Was this what it was like to die? Was I dead? No, this couldn't be death. There's no way this would be what death would be like for me. My death would be much more painful and agonizing. I had shed too much blood to get a peaceful death.

Something shifted behind me and my eyes snapped open, hearing someone snore louder than Bo on a hot night in summer. "Mmm, cream cake…" the person behind me said, holding me closer to them. I shifted in the person's arms to see exactly who was holding me like a stuffed bunny or a security blanket and saw something I'd never expect to see outside of wild hallucinations.

The Dark King was sleeping on the floor in front of the fireplace, holding me in his arms like I would my stuffed bunny. Not only that, but there was a small trail of drool coming from his slightly parted mouth to the floor. I let out a silent chuckle at the sight of this. He looked like a child the way he was sleeping, and I was fairly positive I would never get to see something like this again.

I was tempted to slip out of his grasp, but the last thing I wanted to do after the dungeon episode. I lay there in his arms, the fireplace quietly smoldering behind us, until his slow breathing sent me back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

To say I was slightly disorientated when I awoke would be an understatement. There were several things surrounding me that I couldn't quite identify. One of them was the hard, dusty floor. Another was the fact that my clothes were still on; I normally slept in the nude. The last thing that struck me as odd was that something was cuddled up against my chest. The harem girls would never stay the whole night, so I looked down and saw my sweet little pet, curled up against me like a cute little angel.

I couldn't keep the grin from my face as I nuzzled my face into his hair, taking in his sweet scent. I carefully dislodged him from me so as not to wake him and stood up to stretch, my joints popping in the process from being stiff. I laid my little pet on my bed and kissed his forehead gently, savoring the sweet taste of his skin.

Re-establishing my mask of anger and firmness, I put my cape back on and left my little pet in my bedchamber. I made sure to lock the door when I left so he couldn't escape.

I turned and nearly knocked over one of my servants who had been standing behind me. She looked just as startled as I probably did at that moment. "Yes, what is it?" I asked quickly. She bowed and said, "Lord Ganondorf, I was sent to inform you that Grand Healer Mishka has awoken finally." "I see. Tell the guards posted there to bring her to the grand library when she's had something to eat," I said thinking about what I should do to her. The servant bowed again and left.

When she was out of sight I went down to the dungeons and looked around the cell I had my little pet in the night before. There was a strange sadness lingering there, and it made me shiver. I picked up the small ocarina I had tossed aside and inspected it thoroughly.

It was very well-made. The craftsman had probably spent quite a while on it. The wood had been painted an icy blue color, and magic seemed to be drawn to and flow freely through it.

Pocketing the wooden trinket, I left the dungeons in search of sustenance. The scent of my sweet little pet had lingered in these cold cells, and it made me yearn for the sickly sweet taste of hot cakes smothered in honey glaze. That, and my sweet little pet himself.

* * *

**Wolf Link**

"_Damn, this kid sure can sleep,"_ I thought to myself as I continued to battle against the suppressing nature of the damned collar around his neck. Its invisible chains kept me locked away in the deepest recesses of the kid's mind, but they couldn't hold me here forever.

I had already been able to speak with him once, meaning I could eventually shatter the spell completely if I built up enough power. Sapping energy, magic, and strength from the kid was proving to be an easy task. He had absolutely no way to defend himself against me, and it was going to make my triumph all the more satisfying.

* * *

**Link**

The sound of the door opening awoke me from my pleasant slumber. Not even thinking about where I was, only the soft fabric beneath me, I stretched out with a silent yawn. "Ah, you're finally awake," I heard the Dark King say. I sat up and rubbed at my eyes blearily. I looked over at him confusedly when I saw he had a large breakfast tray in on hand and was closing the door with the other.

A red flag started waving in my mind when I heard the soft 'click' of the lock falling into place. The Dark King sat down on the bed beside me with the tray in his lap. I gazed at it and the sight alone made my mouth water, never mind the smells! Hot cakes with honey glaze, fresh fruits, scrambled sausage, all piled high next to two large glasses of hot tea with cream and sugar. All of my favorite breakfast foods were present and accounted for, making my stomach grumble with desire.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

His eyes were as large as saucers when he saw the small feast on the tray. Having watched him since his victory in Death Mountain, I knew quite well what made my little pet tick. When his gut gave an impatient growl, I couldn't help but throw my head back in laughter. He flinched away from me at that and I instantly regretted it.

An idea popped into my head and I grinned, picking up my fork and knife to cut the hot cakes into small pieces. I lifted a bite on my fork to my lips, watching as his ravenous eyes tracked the small morsel as I closed my mouth around it, making it disappear from view. I chewed it slowly, watching his reaction as I did so, his gaze following the lump go down my throat and then gaze longingly at the plate again.

"Would you like some?" I asked amusedly. He swallowed labouredly and nodded, his eyes never leaving the tray. "Well then, you may have some," I said with a sly grin. I held up my hand when he started to reach for a piece of fruit. "However, there is one condition. You must let me feed it to you." He switched his gaze from the food to me and back again a couple of times before swallowing hard again and nodding.

* * *

**Link**

Quite honestly, I didn't care what he wanted from me at the moment, just so as long as I got some of the delicious food on that tray. He guided me to sit on his lap betwixt him and the tray, and I gladly obliged.

He speared another piece of hot cake smothered in honey glaze with the fork and guided it in front of my face. I opened my mouth, anticipating the morsel, but it never came. Instead, the scrumptious bite was drawn away from me and disappeared inside the Dark King's mouth.

Feeling awfully cheated, I stared at the food with a disappointed look. The Dark King chuckled and speared another bite, this time actually pressing it to my lips, which I gladly accepted. My mind went blank as I savored the delectable piece, chewing slowly and swallowing once I was fully satisfied I couldn't chew it anymore.

The process repeated itself multiple times, the Dark King taking a bite every so often, until all that was left was one last bite of hot cake and the two cups of tea which had cooled to a temperature where they wouldn't scald whoever's throat they went down.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

Only one bite remained, and I lifted it on the fork and studied it carefully before saying, "You can have the last piece, my pet, but this time you will have to take it from my mouth. Do you accept my offer?" He seemed to think it over before finally nodding. I grinned and stuck the piece half way into my mouth.

Hesitantly, he leaned forward and let his lips press against mine as he bit into the piece of cake. He tried to pull away, but I had other plans. I snaked one of my arms around his slim torso while I pressed my opposite hand to the back of his head, trapping him in the kiss. I quickly swallowed the piece of cake whole and slid my tongue into his slightly parted mouth. He squirmed in my grasp, trying to escape the kiss, but I let out a low growl of desire which made him turn rigid.

I released him from the kiss with a satisfied smirk and gulped down one of the cups of tea from the tray, which surprisingly hadn't spilled over. He shook his head and shakily took the other cup of tea. He gave me a brief glance, which I nodded to, before draining the contents of the cup all at once. He slammed the cup onto the tray and stared down at the blanket.

I patted his head and let him slide out of my lap onto the bed. He was visibly shaken by the experience, and I quietly left him to his thoughts. If he was shaken over a simple kiss, he was going to need therapy after what else I have in store for him.

* * *

**Link**

As he left I heard the lock click into place again, signifying that I was trapped in here. I could still taste his lips on mine, still feel his tongue probing every crevice of my mouth. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, though. His lips had a spicy, masculine taste to them, which made me shudder. The feeling of his arms surrounding me in that embrace had felt strangely comforting, and I liked it.

Feeling full from the meal, I wanted nothing more but to go back to sleep, but my restless mind simply wouldn't let me. I stood up from the bed and decided to explore the room some, curious about everything in it. I went over to the wardrobe and looked through his clothes.

Everything was much to big for me, except for one simple red tunic with gold trim. It reminded me slightly of my magic armor, only not nearly as ornate, bulky, and gaudy-looking. I slipped it over my head easily and looked myself over in the mirror next to the wardrobe. It looked good on me, but it seemed to be missing something. I rummaged through the other clothes until I found a gold hip scarf, which I tied around myself. I looked myself over in the mirror again and nodded in satisfaction, closing the wardrobe. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all, if I did what I was told and kept myself out of trouble.

* * *

**A/N**

Well, that's a wrap for this chapter! I hope you all found it to your liking! The next chapter is where things really start to heat up, and we're going to be hearing from the princesses again! Now, bear in mind, I absolutely abhor Princess Zelda. I like Midna okay, but only because she reminds me so much of myself. The next chapter definitely won't be out until Monday, so be sure to review over the weekend for me!


	6. Change of Attitude

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. I only own a copy of the game.

**WARNING: This fic contains spoilers for Twilight Princess! If you have not completed the game and do not wish to have the story ruined for you, PLEASE do not read this yet!! Wait until you finish the game first, okay?**

**WARNING II: This fic contains yaoi, death, foul language, and sex. If any of these things offend you in any way, do everyone else a favor and click the BACK button… Thank you.**

**Opening Memo:**

I'm glad you're all enjoying my story so far! I could be getting a job soon, so updates may not come as often, but rest assured that they WILL COME!! I'm also sorry for the late update. I know I said it would be up on Monday, but I got invited to a birthday shindig at the last minute.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

After leaving my beautiful little pet in my bedchamber, I went to the Southern Wing where the Grand Library was located. As I walked, I pulled my little pet's ocarina from a fold in my clothes. I could still feel a small trace of magic floating around it, and this made me curious. Normally after a few hours magic dissipates into the air, but it's like the magic here was clinging to the ocarina like it was alive. I would have to ask my sweet little pet about this later. I put the instrument away as I approached the library.

I swung open the doors and the attendant gave a deep bow to me. "Good morning to you, Lord Ganondorf. Lady Mishka awaits you in your private study. Shall I bring her here, or would you like me to escort you to your study, my lord?" she asked with a cheerful smile behind her veil. "I can make it to my study on my own, thank you. You can, however, bring me all of the reference books on musical instruments. I'll be in my study with Mishka," I said firmly and went to my study in a flurry of false anger.

Mishka was sitting in a chair next to my desk with one leg crossed over the other, observing her fingernails when I arrived in my study. I cleared my throat and seated myself behind my desk as she turned her attention to me. "Mishka, why did I find you sleeping on the job yesterday?" I asked slowly. She shifted in her seat and started playing with her thumbs.

The penalty for sleeping on the job was three days in my personal dungeons, and I had seen how shaken my prisoners were afterwards. I had heard others ask them what went on in my dungeons, only to receive insane mumblings and screams of terror in return. Oh yes, Mishka would talk, and I would receive every answer I needed from her.

"Lord Ganondorf, I swear I don't have a clue what happened! I had brought the boy some of his things since he seemed bored, you see. He pulled out something that looked like a small rounded flute, and I asked him if he could play it for me. He started to play, and the next thing I knew I was waking up! I swear, I don't know what happened! It's just, the tune he was playing was so soft, I must have fallen asleep without knowing it! Lord Ganondorf, I swear that's everything that happened!" she said quickly.

A knock on the door brought Mishka out of her rambling. The attendant brought in several books and set them on my desk without a word before leaving. Mishka sat there silently as I looked through the titles until I found the book I was searching for; Exotic Instruments and Songs. I flipped through its pages until I ran across the entry I wanted.

"Mishka, come here," I said authoritatively. The obeyed with a slight cringe and I showed her the page I was looking at. There was an illustration of an ocarina on the page along with a full description of its sound properties and a brief list of songs that could be played on it. She gasped and pointed at the illustration accusingly. "That's it! That's the instrument he had!" she practically shouted in my ear.

I let out a disapproving growl and she backed away a bit. "Yes, Mishka, I know. They make these in the Eastern lands, where my little pet is from. His, however, seems to have obtained some magical properties. I'm not sure if these properties are of the ocarina itself or if my little pet had something to do with it, but I know it was not your fault for falling victim to its magic," I said pulling out the ocarina.

Mishka inclined her head towards it. She had a knack for magical arts, but I knew she wouldn't be able to clearly identify the fading magic about the small trinket. "I must admit, this little thing is most intriguing to me. There seems to be an ancient magic about it, and I can't put my finger on it, but it feels very familiar to me," I said holding it up in the light from the window on the far wall.

* * *

**Link**

I opened the other door in the room and saw it led into a HUGE bath area. _"This must be his private bath,"_ I thought to myself. The tub was more like an in-ground pool at how big it was. It could more than easily fit at least ten people in it at once. There were pitchers next to the large tub filled with scented oils and cleansing salves. They all had that same spicy undertone that reminded me of the Dark King, but each one was a little different. One smelled of honeysuckle, another smelled like freshly cut grass, and one even smelled like cinnamon, which was something I hadn't expected. Never in my entire life would I have thought of the Dark King smelling like cinnamon.

I looked around the room and saw a large stack of towels in the far corner of the room. _"I wonder if he'll mind… I do need a bath, and he didn't say I couldn't get one…" _I thought to myself, contemplating possibly incurring the Dark King's wrath and the joy of getting all the sweat, dirt, sand, and grime off of myself.

I shrugged off what the consequences might be and grabbed one of the towels, laying it beside the large tub. I removed the red tunic and belt and put them next to my towel. My leggings and undershirt were filthy, so I put them in a separate pile. I carefully stepped into the large tiled bath, my feet being slippery from the sweat on them. I ran the water slightly cooler than what could be considered room temperature here, since the heat was sweltering. I poured in some of the cinnamon and some of the mint scented bath oils. When the water had filled the bath almost completely I shut it off. The water was cool and refreshing, and I soon lost myself in playing with the small bubbles from the bath oils.

After I managed to stop playing around and washed myself clean, I let out the now filthy water and dried myself off on the towel I had laid out for myself. It felt SO good to be clean again! Midna hadn't let me "waste time on silly little things like bathing" while I was adventuring. Apparently having spent four days in the Water Temple was as close as I was going to get to a proper bath at that time.

As I pulled the tunic over my head I felt at the collar around my neck. I hadn't really thought about it before now, but suddenly the thought of it bothered me. It didn't feel like a normal collar should. It didn't feel like clothing at all, actually. It felt more like it was a part of my body. When I tried to get my fingers up underneath it, a shudder went down my spine. It had felt like I was reaching into my _skin_ or something.

I tied the scarf belt around my waist and returned to the bedroom. My supply belt was lying next to my green tunic and chain mail. I pulled an extra set of leggings out of one of the pouches and put them on, now VERY thankful I had them. I reached into another pouch and took out the only item I had any physical attachment to; my stuffed rabbit doll Rusl's wife had given me when I was little. It was the only gift I'd been given that I hadn't had to work for.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? The little baby hero has his little stuffie bunny wabbit," The Wolf mocked in the back of my mind. _"What the hell do you want?"_ I asked him, my face contorting in anger. "Absolutely nothing, kid. Shouldn't you be wondering about what Ganondorf wants, though? Judging from that make-out session over breakfast, I'd say he wants a hell of a lot more from you than your company. I'd be a bit more careful around him if I were you. And for the love of Farore, don't start thinking he's not such a bad guy! Don't forget, he's the one that sent those monsters after you. He's the one that caused you to give up your peaceful life in Ordon in the first place! He's the one that forced Princess Zelda into exchanging your life, your future, for the protection of her kingdom.

"It's Ganondorf's fault you're the way you are now, and if you start letting your guard down around him, he's going to end up molding you into something cruel and dastardly to suit his own means," he snarled at me. _"You don't have to snarl…" _I thought weakly. He did have a point, though; Ganondorf wanted a lot more from me than just my presence, and that kiss earlier proved as much.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

I had sent Mishka back to the infirmary and was studying up on magical instruments when there came a knock at the door to my study. "Enter," I bid the visitor without looking up from the book I was currently absorbed in. One of the attendants stepped in and bowed. "Lord Ganondorf, scouts have reported that a sandstorm is approaching from the West. We are going to raise the shields, but I thought it would be best to inform you as well, my lord," she said respectfully. "You have my thanks, now please leave me to my work," I said slightly irritated.

When she didn't leave I dog-eared the page in the book I was reading and sighed. "You wish to speak with me about something else?" I guessed. "My lord, forgive me for overstepping my boundaries, but I've heard you brought a young man home with you? Is this merely a rumor, or is there truth to what the gossipers say?" she asked, fiddling with the many bangles on her forearms. I nodded and said, "Yes, it is true what they say. I have indeed brought home a most exotic little pet. He is from the Eastern kingdom of Hyrule, and right now he's a bit more trouble than what I bargained for when I brought him with me."

"What do you plan to do with him, my lord?" she asked curiously. It wasn't often that my people associated with men besides myself, so it would only be natural for them to be curious when one was in the fortress. I knew of the things they did to men they took prisoner, and some of those things sent chills down my spine. I thought about the girl's question and said, "I haven't quite decided yet. Now, leave me to my work or else." She grinned and nodded, her ponytail swishing behind her as she left. _"Excellent. That should keep those nosy women busy for a while,"_ I thought to myself, resuming my reading.

* * *

**Wolf Link**

"_Excellent. That should keep the little runt busy for a while,"_ I thought to myself as I allowed that damned collar to cut me off from him again. Watching him from this dark pit in the back of his mind was getting on my nerves. It had only been a couple of days that I had been trapped here, but it infuriated me that I had been subdued so effortlessly.

My imprisonment wouldn't last much longer, however. I was nearly half way to obtaining enough energy to escape. That fool king wouldn't be able to keep me down another week without revamping the spell, and with that latest conversation with the runt, there was no way he'd let him close enough to do that. Oh yes, things were definitely looking up for me.

* * *

**Link**

I held up my stuffed rabbit and thought about what The Wolf had said. Everything he'd said had been true, but I still didn't quite trust him either. He had almost never shown interest in me before, and suddenly he was saying things to protect me. He was acting pretty damn suspicious, and he hadn't tried to take over my body once since the Dark King had brought me to the desert.

I could feel someone watching me, but from where I had no clue. I stood up and looked around the room, stuffed rabbit in hand. I couldn't see anyone in the room with me, but that didn't come as much of a surprise. A soft giggle from the door drew my attention. _"Aha, so that's where they are,"_ I thought with a smirk. I took some parchment and a quill form one of my supply pouches and wrote a note on it.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

When I arrived back at my bedchamber, several women were gathered at the door. They were all staring into cracks in the door, giggling and murmuring to one another about something. "Uh oh, he knows we're here," one of them said and they all fell into a fit of giggles. "Aww, he's so cute. Just look at him there with that stuffed animal," another one said with a grin.

I cleared my throat and they all tore themselves away from my door, their faces covered in shock and shame for getting caught like that. "See something interesting, ladies?" I asked them amusedly. They all began stuttering and trying to explain, but I held up and hand to silence them. "Don't worry, girls. You'll all get a chance to meet him in due time. Right now, however, you all need to return to your duties," I said with a slight glare at the end, letting them know they weren't quite off the hook. They all scampered off in different directions and I unlocked the door to my room.

* * *

**Link**

When the door opened I tackled the person entering the room to the floor, not even bothering to check who it was. Needless to say, I was very surprised when I was flipped over and pinned to the floor myself by the Dark King. My eyes went wide and I struggled to get free as he growled in my face. I could've sworn the voices behind that door were female! _"Uh oh. I'm in deep shit now!"_ I thought to myself worriedly.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

When something red and gold came flying at me, trying to knock me over, my fighting instincts kicked in and I quickly switched our positions. I growled into the face of my assailant, having pinned him to the ground. I had expected it to be an assassin, but lo and behold, it was my sweet little pet I had trembling beneath me.

I picked him up and shoved him into my room, closing and locking the door behind me when I entered behind him. I placed a darkness spell on the door so those damned women couldn't see into the room. I turned and saw my little pet up against the far wall, fear as visible as daylight in his shockingly blue eyes.

Did he really fear me so much? I felt my anger rising up, along with my lust for the boy. "Come here, pet," I spat at him with a growl. He shook his head furiously and remained rooted to the spot he stood on. The collar around his neck smoked slightly and he winced in pain, still shaking his head. I let out another growl and took a step towards him. Something squeaked underneath my boot and I lifted my foot to see a small, tattered stuffed animal lying on the floor. I heard my pet gasp over at the wall, but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

* * *

**Link**

Searing pain coursed through me, making me wince in pain. I was about to give in when I heard the soft squeak of my stuffed rabbit. I looked up with a gasp and was filled with an inferno of rage, seeing the Dark King lifting his foot off of my precious memory like it was a bug. I felt my body transform into its wolf form, though this time I had complete control over myself.

A snarling growl came from my throat as I crouched down. The Dark King looked up at me with a shocked and almost fearful look in his fiery orange eyes. _"Oh, that bastard had BETTER be scared!"_ I thought as I leapt at him, fangs bared. I felt my jaws close down hard on his right shoulder, ripping at it with violent jerks of my head as we went toppling to the floor. He shouted in pain and attempted to rend me from him, but I simply refused to let go until I had successfully ripped a large piece of flesh and fabric from his sword arm.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

In all my time of watching my sweet little pet, I had never seen him go into a rage like this before. I let out another shout of pain as he leapt away with a bloody chunk of my arm in his snarling muzzle. He spat it out and continued to snarl at me, his gray fur bristling all over. I felt the blood seeping from the wound and clutched at it in pain.

* * *

**Link**

My thoughts were racing and filled with murderous thoughts as I snarled at the Dark King. He wouldn't be able to wield a sword very well for a while, if at all. When he clutched at the wound I came at him again, this time going for his left leg. I growled as I bit into it, the sounds of his pained cries filling my ears. I quickly tore away a piece of his knee where I'd sunk my fanged jaws into him, blood spurting out and continuing to cover my face.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

Pain shot through me again as I felt his teeth sink into me at my left knee joint. I moved to kick him with my right leg, but he jumped out of the way with another piece of my flesh in his jaws. I looked up at him from my limped position on the floor and saw the lust for carnage in his eyes. I thought for a moment that it was his dark side broken free, but I didn't see that twinge of evil in his gaze. No, this was truly my sweet little pet tearing me apart, and now I was going to have to teach him a lesson in obedience.

* * *

**Link**

The Dark King stared at me incredulously for a moment before his gaze turned back into the evil glare I was used to seeing. I was about to leap at him again, but he snapped his fingers and pain consumed my body. The forced transformation back into my human form was painful. I could feel that my very bones were on fire as I writhed in agony on the bloody floor. The Dark King stood, limping, and I knew for sure I would be knocking on Death's door soon. Not soon enough, however, as the pain caused me to pass out again.

* * *

**A/N**

Yes, I know, evil cliffhanger here. It's already over 3k words long, though, and I want to start a new chapter. It's going to be up either today or tomorrow, I guarantee it.


	7. New Developments

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. I only own a copy of the game.

**WARNING: This fic contains spoilers for Twilight Princess! If you have not completed the game and do not wish to have the story ruined for you, PLEASE do not read this yet!! Wait until you finish the game first, okay?**

**WARNING II: This fic contains yaoi, death, foul language, and sex. If any of these things offend you in any way, do everyone else a favor and click the BACK button… Thank you.**

**Opening Memo:**

Yeah, sorry again about the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. Naughty stuff in this chapter! The dedication for this chapter goes out to my friend Rika who have me my first criticism!

* * *

**Ganondorf**

My little pet's body still convulsed some after he lost consciousness. I limped over to the door and lifted the spell I had put on it. When I had opened the door, a small crowd had gathered on the other side. The women gasped when they saw my injuries and a couple of them ran off saying they would get Mishka for me.

"Lord Ganondorf, what happened? We heard shouts and snarls coming from your bedchamber. It sounded as if you were fighting against some huge terrible beast!" one of them said trying to look past me into my room. "It was a beast alright, and one I could have avoided fighting. He's fine now, though. Just don't get too close to him, girls," I said sitting in my favorite dragon skin chair next to the fireplace.

The women came into the room and began mumbling amongst themselves about how badly I was wounded and all the blood everywhere. A couple of them made comments about my little pet and how he was absolutely covered in blood. I glanced over at him and sighed. It was my blood he had on him and all through his soft light brown hair.

The two girls that had run to get Mishka returned with her, and she gasped when she saw the extent of the damage my little pet had caused. "Alright you gossiping little snakes, out of Lord Ganondorf's bedchamber!" she ordered, shooing the other girls out of the room and closing the door behind them.

She sighed and walked over to me, inspecting my wounds with a criticizing glare. "Stand up and let's get a look at your backside," she said in a business-like tone. I stood slowly, limping onto my right leg. "Off with your clothes. We don't want those wounds getting infected while I heal them," she said cracking her knuckles. I stripped down to my underwear and she nodded.

She began a slow chant, waving her hands around my wounds as she did so. I felt new skin, tissue, and muscles forming on my arm and leg. I held back a shudder at the feeling, knowing that that much movement would throw off the healing spell. When she was finished the nodded to me again and I sat down in my chair again.

She went into the bath and came back with a basin filled with warm water and a small cloth. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked as she started to clean the areas where my wounds were. I let out a heavy sigh and said, "I made him mad." "Made who mad?" I gestured towards my little pet's unconscious form and she stilled.

She obviously hadn't noticed him until now, or else she would've been asking me about him before now. She hit me on the shoulder she had just healed and I shouted in pain. She could heal physical wounds, but the pain would remain there for several days. "What the hell did you do to him?! He looks like he just got out of a fight with your beast form!" she shouted at me. "Be quiet, woman! That's my blood he's got on him. I didn't hurt a hair on his precious little head! It's not like I could have, anyway. I'd never seen him so enraged, Mishka, and I'd watched him for months before I brought him here," I said looking at him again.

I still couldn't believe my sweet little pet had turned into such a bloodthirsty beast. Even when his dark side had taken him over I had never seen such a blazing inferno of malice and hatred in his eyes. "Are you sure, Ganondorf? That kid seems as docile as a rabbit to me," she said looking between him and myself. Wait, rabbit?

"That's it!" I said standing to my feet. I quickly regretted it, however, and sat back down. "You really shouldn't do that, ya know," she said shaking her head. "What's it?" she asked as she continued washing my arm. "I had stepped on a stuffed rabbit right before he went berserk on me. That must have been what set him off!" I said looking around the floor for said rabbit.

"He went berserk over a stuffed rabbit?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. "That's what it seems. He was just standing against the wall before I stepped on it, so that must have been what set him off. Aha! There it is!" I said pointing to it with my left hand. It was lying not far from the bloody mess that was my sweet little pet, and Mishka went over and brought it to me.

It had definitely seen better days from the looks of it. The original fabric had probably been white, but was now a faded and smudged gray color. The left ear had the end bitten off of it, one of its blue button eyes was missing, and the stuffing was coming out in a few places. On the back, stitched in faded black thread, were the words _"Happy 4th Birthday Link"_ right across the middle.

"How old is that thing?" Mishka asked, having gone to change the water in the basin. "If my guess about his age is right, it's nearly fifteen years old. **(1)** "Wow, and to think he still keeps it around after all this time. You may be right about this being what set him off after all. Still, though, for him to have torn pieces out of you like that, he has to be one hell of a fighter. You'd probably do well to keep him tied up from now on," she said as she finished washing the blood off of me.

When she had left I sighed and stood up again, slowly this time. I called a servant into the room and handed her the stuffed rabbit with a simple command. She nodded and left without a word. I would have never thought my sweet little pet would cause me to ask my attendants to do something so ludicrous.

Sighing, I scooped my little pet up into my arms and took him to the bath. "My sweet little Link, you're going to be my undoing one of these days," I said as I filled the bath with warm water. I peeled his clothes off of him, taking note that they were some of my old clothes form when I was a teenager. I would have to ask if any of my other old clothes were lying around somewhere. I discarded my own underwear and stepped into the bath with my little pet in my arms.

As I washed him, I took in his delicate figure. His hair was baby fine, and turned a chestnut color when wet. His ears were pointed, unlike my own, as proof of his Hylian ancestry. His shoulders had a soft rounded look to them, making him look slightly feminine. His triforce symbol, unlike my own, was embedded into his left hand. Mine was on my right hand; the same hand I use my sword with. **(2)** His ribs were showing a little bit, a sign that he was still a bit undernourished. His nipples were a light brownish color, a few shades lighter than my own skin color.

When I washed over them, a small noise escaped his parted lips. That intrigued me a bit. I moved lower, to my little pet's most sensitive area, and moved the cloth gently over him. I was rewarded with a gasp. He was so sensitive, I could feel myself becoming hard as my mind filled with thoughts of lust.

Damn, why did the fates have to be so cruel as to give me such a beautiful creature? I stroked his member with the cloth, receiving another gasp from him when I did so. I could feel him becoming hard as well in my grasp, and my hands started shaking with anticipation. Oh, how I wanted to take him right here and now!

I knew if I spent any more time there I would end up doing just that, so I moved on to his legs reluctantly. Yes, his long, slender, toned legs. I couldn't help but stare at his genitals while I washed his legs. Damn, how I wanted to stroke him, feel him, love him, fuck him, pound into his ass so hard he wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week!

I snapped myself out of my lusty thoughts and laid my sweet little pet on the floor beside the bath as I washed myself properly. My erection was painfully hard the entire time, but I doubted even a dozen of my harem girls would be able to satisfy the beast within me right now. The only thing that could satisfy me was lying not five feet away, completely oblivious of my primal urge to fuck him senseless!

I groaned and tore myself away from my own thoughts again as I drained the bath of its now bloodstained waters. This kid was definitely going to be the end of me someday. I took his fragile form into my large, muscular arms and carried him to the bed. I laid a towel over the blankets and him on top of them.

With a towel around my waist, partially being held up by my still unsatisfied erection, I set to the task of drying my gorgeous little pet. Once again I spent a bit more time than necessary on his genitals, but managed to control myself, and nodded in satisfaction when he was dry.

I went over to my wardrobe and sighed when I saw how everything had been rifled though and was out of place. I dressed quickly and was disappointed when I didn't find anything that would fit my beautiful little pet without being several sizes too big for him. I hated to leave him alone, but I had to find him some suitable clothes to wear. I placed a gentle kiss upon his perfect cupid's bow lips and left to see if my old bedroom was still intact.

* * *

**Wolf Link**

Damn, did that little runt have some anger issues! The power he had used when he was fighting Ganondorf was far more than I could summon! If the runt ever learned how to harness that power at will, things wouldn't look good for me one little bit. However, since he hadn't learned to harness it and probably never would, I had nothing to worry about.

* * *

**Link**

The next thing I knew I was lying on something soft. I sat up and quickly realized that I was as naked as a newborn child. I crossed my legs and felt my cheeks flare in embarrassment even though there wasn't anyone else in the room. I felt a strange feeling in my groin and looked down to see my manhood staring back up at me. My eyes went wide as I brought the towel I had been lying on to cover it. _"Well, it's certainly never done THAT before!"_ I thought to myself. The door opened and I dove behind the bed to hide my shame.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

When I opened the door to my bedchamber, clothing for my sweet, desirable little pet in hand, I was shocked to see that he wasn't on the bed where I had left him. My search for him didn't last long, however, because the towel I had him on was rumpled towards the other side of the bed where I could see the top of his head.

"I know you're back there, my little pet, so you can come out," I said closing the door and locking it. His head popped up from behind the bed and he shook it violently. "I know you're naked, and trust me, you don't have anything I haven't seen before, so just come on out," I said putting his clothes on the table beside the bed. He eyed the clothes suspiciously, but still refused to come out from behind the bed.

I growled and shot a glare at him, becoming impatient. "Come out now or I'll drag you over here myself," I snapped. He gulped at this and nodded furiously, slowly standing up and walking around the bed towards me. His hands were covering his loins, but I could see that he was still erect from the touching I did earlier. A wicked idea sprang into my head and I had to fight to keep a grin from my face.

"It seems you have a bit of a problem there," I said pointing to his crotch. His face must have turned ten different shades of red in that moment before he nodded shyly. "I could help you fix it, if you want. It would certainly be better than if one of those women did, like the ones right outside the door," I said glaring at the door. Several giggles could be heard from the other side, then the sound of several pairs of feet scurrying away. I turned to my little pet and he looked between myself and the door a couple of times before giving a simple nod.

"On the bed," I ordered him, and placed the same darkness spell on the door from earlier. I let out a small growl when I heard groans of disappointment from the other side of the door. _"Those damned nosy women had better get back to work,"_ I thought to myself. I got onto the bed next to my sweet, nude little pet and couldn't help but smirk at how embarrassed he was. "Now, just relax, and let me do all the work," I said gently taking his hands from his manhood.

He gulped and nodded, sitting back against the headboard with a pillow behind him. When I grasped his length in my hand he gasped and sat up straight, his eyes bulging. "Oh no you don't. You sit back and let me work, unless you'd rather I left you like this?" I asked, taking my hand off of him a little. He gulped again and shook his head, relaxing again.

I stroked the tip of his member with my thumb, earning me another gasp. His left hand curled into a fist and I could see his gaze clouding over. "It feels good, doesn't it?" I asked, stroking him again. He let out a ragged breath and nodded. I felt my smirk turn into a full-out grin as I gave him a squeeze, making him jump a little.

"That's good. That's how it's supposed to feel," I said as I began thrusting him in my hand. His breathy, silent moans were music to my ears as I pleasured him. I positioned myself over him and paused, staring lustily down at him. He opened his eyes and gazed up at me, his breath coming in short, ragged pants.

"Do you want me to continue?" I asked, my thumb stroking his tip lightly. He hissed a gasp and nodded, scrunching his eyes closed. "Then kiss me," I said, leaning in closer to him. I tried not to look surprised when he wrapped his arms tightly around me, his lips crashing into mine. I quickly dominated the kiss and licked at his bottom lip, demanding entry into his mouth. His lips parted slightly and I slid my tongue forward, exploring his sweet wet mouth. He pulled away after a short while, panting for breath. I grinned and said, "That was very nice, my sweet little pet."

I continued thrusting him in my hand now, gripping a little harder and moving a little bit faster. Mewls of pleasure escaped from his throat; probably the most noise I'd ever get out of him. It wasn't much longer until I felt him tense beneath me and I had to quickly move out of the way as he came, semen spurting forth from his member as he writhed in pleasure.

I gave him a few more thrusts, milking him dry, and then lifted my now coated hand from his limping member. My little pet was gasping for breath and staring at the canopy over the bed. I saw him mouth a simple 'wow' and smile.

I sat up and stood, chuckling. "You did very well, my sweet little pet, but now you need to be washed again," I said gesturing to his semen-covered torso. He looked down at himself and nodded, blushing. "I'm going to get some water and a cloth to wash you with, so stay right there and don't move," I ordered, going to get a basin and washrag.

* * *

**Link**

What had just happened, I had no clue, but it sure was amazing. I could still see stars everywhere, and I felt a deep sense of satisfaction in my gut. Whatever the Dark King had just done, I wouldn't mind doing again sometime.

When he returned with a basin and a washrag, I couldn't help but smile at him. When he saw this he chuckled. "From the look on your face, I'd say you enjoyed that," he said, wringing most of the water out of the rag. I nodded and yawned, tiredness hitting me like a charging bullbos. "You may sleep, if you are tired. For now, my bed is your bed, but when you wake up you'll be going to your own room," the Dark King said as he washed me. I yawned again and nodded before letting sleep wash over me.

* * *

**Wolf Link**

That bastard just gave him a hand job! The kid had never even masturbated before, and Ganondorf gave him a hand job! Sure, it wasn't a bad hand job, but still!! Not only that, but he kissed him! With tongue no less!! Ooh, I was going to KILL the son of a bitch when I broke this damned spell!

* * *

**Ganondorf**

The goofy smile on my sweet little pet's face didn't fade as sleep claimed him. I quickly washed him clean of semen and dressed him. I figured he shouldn't have to wake up naked in my bed again for a while, or at least until he was ready to give himself to me completely. I was more than grateful that my old room had been left the way it was, and now it was going to belong to my dear sweet little pet. The clothes I had him dressed in now were a rather simple green tunic with gold trim, billowy white pants, and a sash that matched the tunic. If I didn't know better I would almost say he was one of my younger harem girls, _almost_.

I released the spell on my door and rolled my eyes when I heard excited murmurs from the other side. I unlocked the door and opened it, only to have several women fall into my bedroom on top of each other. "Alright ladies, since the seven of you seem so intent on thoroughly investigating and interrogating my little pet over there, I'm going to assign the seven of you to be his personal attendants. Let whoever's in charge of assignments now know and be back here by the time he wakes up. Is that understood?" I said glaring at them. They all gave me a deep bow and said in unison, "Yes, Lord Ganondorf." I could still hear their squeals and giggles long after they had left to tell their supervisor, and I knew I was going to regret my decision later.

I closed my bedroom door, but didn't bother to lock it this time knowing those damned women would be back. I went into the bath and closed the door behind me, this time locking the door and spelling it so I wouldn't be disturbed. Pleasuring my sweet little pet had given me a very painful hard-on, and I desperately needed to relieve myself of it.

* * *

**A/N**

Yeah, Ganondorf's going to masturbate. Who can blame him, though? That was hot. Next chapter's going to have Princess Zelda in it!

**(1)** I actually have a stuffed animal that's this old. I've had it since before I can remember, and I've had to repair it more than a few times. I'm nearly as protective of it as Link is with his stuffed rabbit.

**(2)** I did check, and this is right. Ganondorf's and Zelda's triforce symbols are on their right hands, and Link's is on his left. I have the GameCube version of Twilight Princess, so I don't know if it's different in the Wii version, but in all previous games it's been this way as well.


	8. Foiled Plans

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. I only own a copy of the game.

**WARNING: This fic contains spoilers for Twilight Princess! If you have not completed the game and do not wish to have the story ruined for you, PLEASE do not read this yet!! Wait until you finish the game first, okay?**

**WARNING II: This fic contains yaoi, death, foul language, and sex. If any of these things offend you in any way, do everyone else a favor and click the BACK button… Thank you.**

**Opening Memo:**

For my opening memo today, I have a Public Service Announcement! You should get you and your partner tested for STDs before you have sex so that you can do your part to stop the spread of them. Link and Ganondorf don't have to worry about that, though, since they're videogame characters! Well, Ganondorf might because of his harem girls… This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends. Thank you Danielle for being there for me and constantly supporting my work! You have NO IDEA how much it means to me!!

* * *

**Princess Zelda**

A week had passed since I signed over Link to save Hyrule. Things hadn't really changed that much, except that the monsters in Hyrule Field were becoming scarcer. I went back to doing what I was meant to do; sit on my butt all day and look important. Midna had returned after a few days and was in and out of the castle. Currently, she was floating beside me looking bored.

"Is this really all you do all day, Princess?" she asked, yawning. "Yes, and it does get rather boring. It is to be expected, though. King Ganondorf only left the kingdom a week ago, and it's been deemed too dangerous for me to leave the castle," I said forlornly. "Well then why don't you at least go outside or something? You could use a tan, and there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Midna said standing on the arm of the throne and stretching.

The guards on either side of me grumbled, making me laugh. They were still getting used to the idea of Midna being around, but I could tell they liked the break from monotony she brought with her. I know I sure did, and the castle seemed a bit livelier whenever she was around. That, and a bit more agitated. I'd heard about how she liked to float through walls and scare the living daylights out of people.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. Would you like to accompany us to the front courtyard, guards?" I said cheerfully, rising from my throne. They looked at each other, then to me, and nodded. "Yes, Princess Zelda," they said in unison. It made me laugh because all three of us knew they didn't have a choice in the matter anyway.

* * *

**Midna**

As I floated alongside Princess Zelda, I couldn't help but notice how sad she seemed. Her cheerful smile didn't quite seem to reach her eyes, and she seemed to have a sort of distant air about her. It was like she was simply going through the motions of life, and not really living. This little talk we were about to have was definitely going to be important to her.

* * *

**Princess Zelda**

I could tell Midna was staring at me. I knew why, too. Ever since I signed away the Hero's life to the Dark King, I had been moping about the castle on a regular basis. I knew it was the destiny of the Legendary Hero to sacrifice himself to save Hyrule, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was another way things should have gone.

I yawned and sat on one of the stone benches next to one of the many blossoming flower beds around the courtyard. "It's nice to step out of the castle once in a while. Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Midna?" I asked, smiling gently. Midna sighed and shook her head, crossing her arms.

"Princess Zelda, I'm surprised at you. You're supposed to be the light of your kingdom, at yet you can't even seem to light up a room! I understand you feel guilty about what happened with Link and Ganondorf, but you have to stop moping and get on with your life! What's done is done, and there's nothing you can do about it! It's not like you can control the flow of time. **(1)** If you hadn't sacrificed Link and let him fulfill his destiny, who knows what would have happened?

"Alright, now that I'm done preaching I guess I should get on with what I really wanted to talk about. Princess, you know I'm the ruler of the Twilight Realm. So, as such, I'd like to propose a treaty of peace between our lands. The Twili aren't evil. We're simply… misunderstood. I believe that a peace treaty between us would benefit everyone. I'm not saying it will solve all the problems between our people, nor am I forcing you into this. It's just a proposition, and I'll give you a while to think it over, alright Princess?" she said, leaning on me as she floated beside me.

I flashed her a genuine smile and nodded. "Midna, you are a kind person. I'll consider your proposal, but under one condition," I said picking a pink lily from the flower bed. She gave me a curious look and asked, "Condition? What kind of condition?" I giggled and said, "I want to visit your kingdom.

"Hyrule Castle is beautiful, yes, but I feel so trapped within these walls. I want to get out of the castle and take a break for once. You always seem so carefree and cheerful, Midna, and I think going to the Twilight Realm for a short while will help me see why." I motioned for her to come closer and whispered, "Please, Midna. I need a vacation, and it's not like I'm going to get another chance at one anytime soon."

* * *

**Midna**

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well then, why didn't you just say so?! I'd be more than happy to let you stay at my place for a few days! Heck, I might even let you stay for a week!" I said happily. The Princess giggled again and said, "I would like that very much." "Well then, it's done! I just have to go prepare a place for you to stay! I don't get visitors very often, so I won't be back for a few days while I get ready. In the meantime, Princess, you should try to lighten up a bit. Okay?" I said, grinning.

* * *

**Princess Zelda**

I smiled and nodded, happy that I would be able to get away from the castle for a while. I knew that none of my guards would be brave enough to accompany me into the Twilight Realm, meaning I would be free to do as I wished. "See ya when I get back, Princess!" Midna said as she flew off towards the desert where the Mirror of the Twilight was located. I stood up from the bench and smiled at my guards. "Well then, shall we start packing my things now or later?" I said cheerfully.

* * *

**Link**

The sound of giggles is what I awoke to this time. I opened my eyes blearily only to come face-to-face with the golden eyes of one of the Gerudo women. A silent yelp came from me as I fell backwards off the bed. "Uh oh, he fell off the bed." "I hope he's not hurt." Yeah, really. Ganondorf would be furious if he is." I stood up shakily and looked confusedly at them.

The Dark King didn't want me hurt? That made no sense whatsoever. The man had sent thousands of monsters to try and KILL me! He'd locked me in a freezing cold cell in the dungeon! He even stepped on Mr. Bonkers!! There was no way a being so cruel could be concerned for my health.

"Hey, are you okay, kid?" one of them asked me, tearing me from my thoughts. I nodded in response and the girl said, "See, Raneya? He's fine. So, kid, you got a name?" I nodded and spelled my name out in her hand. "Huh? Sorry, kid, but I'm not interested. So, let go of my hand," she said yanking her hand back. Another girl punched her arm and said, "Shaki, you idiot, he's mute. He was trying to talk to you." "Well how was I supposed to know? It's not like we have anyone else like that around here," Shaki said rubbing her arm.

I left them to their arguing and looked around for the Dark King. I was still in his bedroom, so he had to be around somewhere. "If you're looking for tall, dark, and serious, kid, he's not here. We don't know where he is, either. He stormed out of here not too long ago saying he had some business to take care of," another one of the women said. She was sitting on the large wooden trunk at the end of the bed, cleaning the dirt from underneath her nails.

I let out a sigh of relief and picked up my supply belt from the floor. I took out a piece of paper and an old quill I had stashed away. I scribbled a note and handed it to the woman sitting on the chest. "Hey girls, the kid's hungry," she said handing me back the paper. "How do you know?" Shaki asked angrily. She simply pointed to me holding the paper with a smug smirk on her face. "Smartass," Shaki muttered. "How 'bout I go get all of us something to eat? There should be some food from lunch in the dining hall still, so I'll be back in a minute. You want anything special, kid?" the one from the trunk said, standing and stretching. I wrote "grilled cuckoo sandwich" on the paper and she nodded to me before leaving.

I saw four other women sitting around the room, staring at me with golden eyes and catlike grins. "Now that Kari's gone, how about we have some fun? Whaddya think, girls?" Shaki said with a strange gleam in her eyes I didn't like at all. There was a general chorus of agreement, and I suddenly felt like a snowshoe hare trapped by a pack of hungry wolfos.

I bolted for the door, but only succeeded in falling on my face when something caught me by the ankle. I looked back and saw a rope with a small weight at the end wrapped around my ankle. Raneya was holding the other end and looking pretty satisfied with herself. "Ooh, lookie here girls. I've gone and caught myself a cute young man. What do you think I should do with him?" she asked sarcastically. The other five started spouting off suggestions, and I didn't like the sound of any of them.

"You could always ask me for help, ya know," I heard The Wolf say in my mind. I glared at the floor, the surrounding females now completely forgotten. _"Oh, and I'm supposed to trust you? It's not like you've ever really been friendly towards me,"_ I snapped back at him in my thoughts. "Okay, I deserved that, but I was right about Ganondorf," he said.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, _"What about him?"_ "That he wants you in a more physical way than you think. Remember that thing he did to you before you fell asleep? That was called a hand job, and it's only a couple steps away from full-out sex. Although, in your case, it would probably be full-out rape," he replied.

I felt myself stop breathing for a moment. _"What did you just say?"_ I asked incredulously. "You heard me; full-out rape. Don't think he wouldn't, runt. He _is_ the King of Darkness, after all. If I were you, or at least, if I were in control right now, I'd be high-tailing it out of this sandstone prison. Goddesses know what all that manipulative bastard has in store for you, and I know you sure as hell probably don't want to find out. So, let me be in control for a little while and I'll get you out of here no problem," he said.

* * *

**Wolf Link**

"_Let you be in control? Don't you usually usurp that from me all on your own?"_ he asked sarcastically. I growled and said, "Yes, I do, but I wanted to give you a choice in the matter for once." This was, of course, a lie. I couldn't haven taken control right now no matter how hard I'd try. The only way I could think of gaining control over this body was if the runt gave it to me. I could tell he was thinking it over, and after a few moments he finally said, "Alright, but only until we're out of here and back into Hyrule."

I could feel control slipping over to me and I grinned. Foolish, foolish boy. "What the heck is he doing, having a glaring contest with the floor?" one of those wretched women said. I broke the glare-fest with the floor and grinned maliciously at them. Oh, these bitches were about to get a taste of their own medicine.

The one with the rope around my ankle's grip had slackened, and I yanked the rope out of her hands, catching it with ease. Did they honestly think something so simple could subdue me? I used it as a whip and struck at the women with the end I had in my hand, which also had a small weight on it. They screamed and leapt out of the way. "What the hell?! Just a second ago this kid was sprawled out on the floor! What happened?!" one of them shouted.

The door opened and the one from before came back in with a large tray of food. "Alright you lot, what's all the screaming abo- whoa!" she said, dropping the food when I launched my makeshift weapon at her. I dashed out the open door, picking up the rope as I went.

At first, the guards were few and far between. However, as I got closer to the scent of open air, they came in heavier droves. Just as I could see the harsh rays of the desert sun, something moved in front of me and I had the wind knocked out of me by the impact of running into it. I heard the guards that had been right on my heels skid to a halt and gasp.

"Well now, what have we here?" I heard an all too familiar voice say, and I quickly retreated back into the runt's mind. The last thing I wanted to do was let Ganondorf know that his spell had loopholes in it and was weakening.

* * *

**Link**

I could feel consciousness returning to me, but something seemed a bit off. Something like having my wrist in a vice-like grip and the feeling of sand fluttering in the hot breeze around me. I looked up only to see that I was once again in the clutches of the Dark King.

"Lord Ganondorf, he was trying to escape! We got word from the women in his charge that he had attacked them and fled. If you hadn't been on your way in, my lord, he might have made it out of the fortress. Forgive me for saying this, my lord, but shouldn't you keep your 'little pet' on a leash?" someone said behind me. So, The Wolf hadn't even been able to make it out of the fortress. If only the Dark King hadn't been there, I would have been free!

I was shaken from my thoughts by the Dark King picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "I think not, captain. There are forces at work here you couldn't even begin to imagine, so you would do well to hold your tongue. If that's a task too big for you to handle, I could always have it cut out for you," the Dark King said, and I heard the woman he was talking to gasp.

"I'm going to be putting him in his new quarters. Have everyone meet in the Audience Chamber. If I find anyone who is not on a mission to be missing when I arrive, they shall be beheaded upon retrieval," the Dark King said before walking back into the fortress with me positioned helplessly on his right shoulder. I couldn't help but gulp at the seriousness with which he spoke about death and mutilation. Well, so much for trying to escape while he's gone.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

I had seen the darkness in his eyes just before he slammed into me. Had my spell been broken? No, the collar was still there, although fading. I obviously needed to enforce it, and fast. I gave the guards their orders and started off towards my old bedroom. I heard my sweet little pet gulp and felt something clench at my heart, paining me. So, he still feared me. Well, so much for winning him over through kindness.

* * *

**A/N**

Okay, I know it's a bit late and all that jazz, and I really have no excuse for it except that I'm out of pizza rolls and I haven't gotten many reviews lately. Like I said before, I run on reviews and pizza rolls. Therefore, to keep me running when I run out of pizza rolls, which just happens to be every few days, you have to review and message me!

**(1)** Vague reference to Zelda's ability to control time in OoT using the ocarina at the end


	9. Turning Point

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. I only own a copy of the game.

**WARNING: This fic contains spoilers for Twilight Princess! If you have not completed the game and do not wish to have the story ruined for you, PLEASE do not read this yet!! Wait until you finish the game first, okay?**

**WARNING II: This fic contains yaoi, death, foul language, and sex. If any of these things offend you in any way, do everyone else a favor and click the BACK button… Thank you.**

**Opening Memo:**

Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been trying to enjoy my last summer vacation ever, but I'm being dogged by my mom to get a job and start signing up for college courses. This chapter is dedicated to fluffy pillows, because goddesses know I don't get enough sleep at night!

* * *

**Link**

"_How and why do things like this ALWAYS end up happening to me? I was abandoned as a child, I've always been treated differently in Ordon because I was always more than just a little bit different, I was chosen by the goddesses to save Hyrule, I'm shunned even by my adopted parents when I turn into a wolf, I've been sold to Public Enemy 1, and now he's probably going to rape me. Yep, my life is over,"_ I thought to myself as the Dark King stormed through the halls. I had to keep my mind busy, or else I'd start thinking about the only thing I had to look at; the Dark King's ass.

He finally stopped walking and adjusted me on his shoulder. I heard him handling with a jingling key ring and the click of a lock being opened. He stepped into the room and tossed me roughly onto something soft. When I saw it was a bed, I felt all color leave my face. _"Oh shit, he really IS going to rape me!"_ I thought in a panic. He glared and growled at me before saying, "Stay on the bed until I return. That's an order, pet." With that simple command, he left the room and locked the door behind him.

"_Wait, that's it? No rape? No nothing? No, that can't be all. He said to stay here until he returns. Oh no, he IS going to rape me! I have to get out of here! Wolf, are you there?!"_ I thought in a frantic panic. "What the hell is it, runt? Some of us are tired from running through the damned fortress," he replied, sounding annoyed and tired. _"Wolf, you were right! He's locked me up, and now he's going to rape me! What should I do?!"_ I asked hurriedly, my eyes darting around for anything I could use to escape. "Figure it out yourself, runt. You seemed to do fine in the temples before you figured out I was here, so put that unused mind of yours to work. I'm going to work on getting my strength back, so don't bother me unless you want to get hurt," he snarled before retreating to the back of my mind again.

So I was on my own again without even Midna to point me in the right direction. Well, this was just great. Not only that, but my supply belt was still in _his_ room. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed, but as soon as they touched the floor, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. It felt like a thousand serrated daggers were trying to sever my head from my body, and all of them were on fire. I put my hands to my neck and could feel smoke coming from the _thing_ around my neck.

I lifted my feet from the floor and the pain instantly ceased. I let my feet touch the floor again and the pain flared up again, this time slightly more intense. I lifted my feet back onto the bed, feeling that was the wisest and least painful course of action. The pain stopped again when I did this and I sighed. I didn't even have that stupid slingshot with me. All I had was the rope that was tied around my ankle, and it's not like I could use _that_ to- Or could I?

* * *

**Ganondorf**

I leaned against the wall outside my pet's new room and sighed. The look of pure terror in his crystalline blue eyes had utterly shattered my heart. I absolutely hated seeing him like that, but I had to be stern with him. The spell wouldn't allow for anything less, and I knew it. I was going to have to either renew or replace the spell soon anyway, so I wouldn't have to face that terrified look on my poor, sweet little pet's face for much longer.

The Audience Chamber was on the other side of the fortress, giving me time to clear my mind. It didn't do me much good, however, because my thoughts kept returning to my little pet's terrified face. The more I thought about it and what had caused that look, the angrier I became. Those damned whores were going to suffer for what they had done to make my sweet little pet to make his dark side come out.

The doors to the Audience Chamber were nearly torn from their hinges when I thrust them open. The entire room was dead silent as I approached my throne, save for my own agitated growls. "Congratulations, my_ loyal subjects_," I spat, glaring out at the women once I'd reached my seat of power. "Each and every one of you standing before me have managed to piss me off at least once in the past week. Now, would the seven of you I assigned to my little pet come forward?" I said.

All but one of the ones that came forward were trembling. The one that wasn't was glaring at the other six with pure malice in her eyes. "The seven of you are despicable. Not only did you all nearly let him escape, but you also drove him so far as to unleash the beast locked inside of him. I shall question all of you later, but for now… GUARDS!! Take them down to my personal dungeons, eighth level!" I shouted and two dozen of my finest guards appeared out of thin air. The seven women were shackled, chained, and escorted ceremoniously out of my sight.

I turned my attention to the rest of my subjects once they were gone. "As for the rest of you… None of you are to set foot into the Northern Wing, and nobody is to get anywhere near my little pet without my supervision and guidance. Anyone caught disobeying these orders shall find themselves in my personal torture chamber, strapped to the bed of needles, and begging for their life. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" I asked in a gravely serious tone. I could almost feel them all shudder as they mumbled in confirmation. "Now all of you, get out of my sight," I snapped, exiting the Audience Chamber in a fuming rage.

* * *

**Link**

I couldn't believe this was working. I was now making my way through the Gerudo Fortress by means of swinging from rafter to rafter using the rope. After a while I was starting to get worried, though, since I hadn't seen a single living person wandering the halls. I soon heard voices coming from around the corner and had just managed to pull the rope up onto the rafter I was now sitting on when over two dozen gerudos came walking down the hallway. Seven of them were in chains and were arguing with one another.

"Tell me again what possessed you to think that raping Lord Ganondorf's new plaything would be a good idea?" one of them said. I realized then that the ones in chains were the women that were in the Dark King's bedroom when I woke up. "Oh, come off it Kari. You know you wanted to get a piece of that action just as much as we did," Shaki said with a sly grin. "Wrong, Shaki. I'm not as desperate for male company as you lot. I don't mess with toys that belong to Lord Ganondorf," Kari said with a glare in the other girls' direction. "Jeez, Kari. Haven't you ever wanted something you can't have?" one of the younger girls asked. "Of course I have, but it's not like I didn't get it eventually. Trust me, girls. Lord Ganondorf would've tired of him eventually. All you would've had to have done was wait. He always tires of his pets sooner or later. They're just a way for him to pass the time, really. But no, you six had to go and ruin it for all of us. Now the seven of us are probably going to be tortured to death for high treason. I just hope he lets us watch one another die, because I want to see the lot of you writhe in pain for dragging me down with you," Kari said in a malicious tone that sent shivers down my spine.

They rounded another corner and soon I could no longer hear them. I stayed sitting on the rafter for a while, thinking about what I'd heard. Something inside of me seemed to die when I'd heard that I was just a plaything that was going to be tossed aside eventually. _"Why do I feel so damn shitty all of a sudden?"_ I wondered, laying on the rafter and letting my arms and legs dangle. I was high up enough that nobody would notice me anyway. I closed my eyes and tried to push aside the piercing feeling in my chest, thinking it was probably just dust or sand or something having gotten caught in my lungs.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

When I reached the North Wing I sighed, leaning against the wall and wiping a hand down my face to clear my thoughts. At least now I wouldn't have to worry about those damned women trying to whore out my sweet little pet anymore. "I should have known better than to leave them alone with him. Women are all the same; devious, conniving little snakes in the sand. I just hope that my sweet little pet isn't too terribly traumatized," I said to myself, resuming my walk back to his new room.

I was startled when I rounded a corner and came upon a rope hanging from the rafters. I looked up and saw my sweet little pet laying on the rafter the rope was tied to, looking almost dead except for the fact that he was breathing. I stood almost directly underneath him and said, "What're you doing up there?" He must not have been asleep, since his eyes snapped open and he fell from the rafter into my awaiting arms. The startled look on his delicate face made me want to laugh, but I settled for raising an eyebrow. The look didn't last for long, however, as his expression saddened and he turned his gaze away from mine. He looked as if he were about to cry, and it tore at my heart to see this. I let out a growling sigh and said, "It doesn't matter. You're going right back to your new bedroom, and then I'll ask questions."

* * *

**Link**

When had he gotten so close?! I hadn't even heard his boots coming down the hallways! I thought back to what the women had said, and averted my gaze from his. The stabbing feeling in my chest had only worsened, and I could feel tears stinging at my eyes. I heard him growl behind me and I flinched. "It doesn't matter. You're going right back to your new bedroom, and then I'll ask questions," he said.

The walk back to the room was silent, save for the soft sound of the Dark King's boots on the sandy floor. He stopped in front of the door and said, "I'm not going to ask how you managed to break the knob off the door completely, but you should know it's going to be a pain in the ass to fix it." He put me on the bed and I moved to the opposite side of the bed, sitting with my knees pulled to my chest. I didn't want to look at him right now. Looking at him would only make me feel even worse, and I knew it.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

As soon as my hands left him he sat facing away from me on the other side of the bed. He looked like a puppy that had been poorly treated, and I could feel the pain and sorrow radiating from him. What was going through his mind at the moment? I had to know. I sat on the bed and it sank with my weight, causing my sad, sweet little pet to shift a little. I put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched before shrugging it off. "It's not hard to tell that there's something bothering you, and I won't know what it is unless you tell me," I said calmly. He turned and gave me a look that said 'you have GOT to be kidding me' which was absolutely adorable. "Right, that was a stupid thing to say… Well, at least give me a hint," I said, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder again.

He glared at me and swatted my hand off of him. He stood up and began to silently shout at me, his arms making overly grand gestures. Even though no sound was coming from his lips, I could still read them perfectly fine. 'What the hell do you want from me?! First you kidnap me from Hyrule and take me to this goddesses forsaken desert! Then you have me locked up without any food or water! Then you have me nursed back to health only to throw me into that freezing cold dungeon when I'm finally able to walk again! I thought when I passed out then I'd finally die and be free from you and your madness, but NO!! The next thing I know you've got me clutched to your chest like I'm some damn TOY!! After that, you STOLE my FIRST KISS!! Then you decided to take it a few steps further and did that thing with your hand! I had no clue what was going on until someone told me! But THEN you decided to sic those WHORES on me!! You have NO IDEA what they were going to DO to me!! And now you have me here, so why don't you just rape me and get it over with?! It's not like you wanted me for anything else anyway…' was what his lips told me. By the end of it, he was staring at the floor and I could see tears falling freely from his face. He was shaking all over, and not just from his sobbing.

"Link, look at me," I said gently. He flinched at hearing my voice, but looked at me anyway. That defiant spark I had seen in his crystalline blue eyes had vanished, and was now replaced by the deep shadows of defeat. "I know I've been very rough with you, and I apologize. I have a really bad problem with controlling my temper, but that still isn't an excuse for the way I've treated you. Link… My sweet little Link… You'll never know how sorry I am for what I've put you through this past week. I promise, though, that you'll be treated better from now on. You won't be seeing any of those women anymore, except for Mishka and a few others, and I promise I'll be more gentle with you.

"You're not just some toy to me, Link, and you're not just some pet either. That collar around your neck isn't to imprison you here or bind you to me. It's a spell to keep that beast inside of you under control. You see, I know you've had problems with it in the past. I've been watching you for a while, and I've seen how much damage it's been doing to you. I want to help you learn how to control it, Link. I know you have the ability in you. I've seen you use it, too… like when you attacked me before…" I said, looking down at the end. I was ashamed that I'd let him get the best of me, and I wasn't going to hide it from him. "Mishka healed the wounds, but I'm going to be sore for a few more days. You rally do put up a hell of a fight when you're angry," I said, giving him a warm smile.

He looked confused, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Are you surprised that I can be a normal person sometimes? Or is it that you thought I didn't care about you?" I asked. He held up two fingers and I shook my head, smiling. I wrapped my arms around him slowly and drew him into an embrace. He was tense and shifted uncomfortably. "My sweet, precious little Link. I not only care for you so much that I would give up my own life to protect you, but I can honestly say to you the one thing that my entire kingdom would die to have said to them… I love you," I whispered into his ear.

* * *

**Link**

Wait, what did he just say? I shifted in his arms and looked up into his fiery golden eyes, trying to catch any hint of dishonesty in them. Instead of finding dishonesty, however, I saw a strange glimmer there that I hadn't noticed before. _"So then, does he really love me? No, that can't be true. He's been too cruel to me to have such feelings. But… he seems sincere, and he's never been this gentle with me before… Oh, to hell with it!"_ I thought to myself with a decisive nod. I decided to believe him, since I knew I had nothing else to lose. I shifted so I was sitting in his lap and nuzzled my face into his chest, his spicy, masculine scent filling my nostrils and, surprisingly, setting me a little at ease.

* * *

**Ganondorf**

It surprised me when he took to nuzzling into my chest, but it was still very comforting to know that he trusted me that much. I kissed the top of his head and smiled. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me. I didn't think you'd return my affection, but having you warm up to me like this gives me a deep feeling of happiness," I said as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Now, I know this might be a little painful for you to remember, but I need you to explain to me what happened with those women while I was gone," I said, grabbing some parchment and a quill off of the table next to the bed.

He wrote down what had happened and handed me the paper. After reading it over, I held him closer to me. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone with them. I assure you, though, that they'll pay for what they did and tried to do to you," I said, glaring at the wall opposite me. He grabbed the parchment and wrote something else down on it. _"'Please don't kill them and please don't punish Kari. She was really nice.' Well, he did say she didn't do anything…"_ I thought. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "As you wish, my sweet little Link. I won't kill any of them, and Kari won't be harmed at all. Now, is there anything I can do for you?" I asked, handing him the parchment again.

This time, however, his stomach answered for him with a beastly growl. A blush came to his cheeks and he buried his face in my chest once again. I chuckled at this and patted his head. "I'll take it that means you'd like some dinner. I'll bring you some food, but please stay put for once. Tracking you down all the time is going to age me horribly, and I want to keep my good looks for a long time to come," I said with a grin. He stared up at me for a moment before bursting into a fit of his silent laughter. When he had calmed down he smiled up at me and nodded. Oh goddesses, his smile was so beautiful I could swear the room had gotten brighter. I set him on the bed and ruffled his light brown hair before leaving, this time leaving the door unlocked when I left.

* * *

**Link**

"You know he's lying to you, right?" The Wolf said once King Ganondorf had left. _"What the hell do you want this time?"_ I asked venomously. "Ooh, touchy. Look, runt, I'm only trying to protect you. Don't forget, the guy's a walking libido. He's just trying to lure you in with pretty words and false affections so you won't struggle when he finally claims your virginity," he said, and I could practically _feel_ his twisted grin. _"Oh yeah? And how do you know he's not being sincere? Are you able to get inside _his_ head, too?"_ I spat, glaring at the pillow in my lap. "Tch, like I'd do that if I could. I'm a wolf, remember? I can sense things more easily than you can, and I could tell he was lying through those pearly white teeth of his," he said with a slight growl at the end. _"And why should I believe you over him? He knows about you, Wolf, and he knows how hard of a time you've given me in the past. Nobody else knows about you except for Midna, and she never believed me about you anyway."_

He let out a barking laugh and said, "Midna? Oh, she knows about me. She knows about me all too well, and she's almost scared of me. I know you've wondered why she never wants to talk about when I've been in control. It's because she knows just how powerful I am, and she's afraid I might use that power if given the chance." _"Well then why don't you? If you're so powerful, why haven't you used that power to free yourself and get the hell out of my mind?"_ I asked angrily. "It's because of that damned Triforce of Courage you possess. It keeps me locked away in here, and that damned collar isn't helping any either. Trust me, runt, if I could've gotten out of here and found a body of my own I would have done so long before now. Be glad I have to watch your for your well-being for both our sakes, because if I didn't then I'd just let you get your brains fucked out. Since I'm looking out for the both of us, though, you should heed my warnings about him. He's bad news, and you should stay well away from him," he said before leaving me alone to my thoughts again. _"Whatever. I'm stuck here anyway, so I'm going to take my chances and stay on King Ganondorf's good side, which includes accepting and returning his affections even if they're false ones,"_ I thought to myself with a nod. I wasn't about to let that damned wolf tell me what to do any longer.

* * *

**A/N**

I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been trying to get a job, and I've had to sign up for college classes. Pray to whatever higher power you believe in for me to get the job at Target I applied for yesterday!!


End file.
